It Had to Be You
by Ketsuekinojoo
Summary: The witch Amane and her two weapons start to attend the DWMA, with an important mission they must complete. She and Kid find themselves slowly falling for eachother, causing everyone issues.  KidXOC
1. The New Kid

Amane was fast asleep when her twin weapons Masahiro and Masanori snuck into her room and walked right up to her bed. They both had a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Each one having one end of Amane's mattress, they pulled it up, flinging her out of her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her two friends chuckling. Amane stumbled a bit as she stood up. Masanori opened the curtains, the bright light of the early morning sun flooding the room. Amane rubbed her eyes trying to get them to adjust to the sudden change of brightness in her room.

"Wake up sleepy head!" they both said in unison as they shook their meister.

"What's the rush you two?" Amane questioned.

"It's our first day of school, duh!" the two chimed happily.

Kid was doing his usual thing. Get up early, get dressed, and all that fun stuff. However, the most important part of his whole day was making sure that everything about his house was symmetrical. After checking his whole house he returned to his room to check again, for the 8th time, to make sure that it was perfect. Liz and Patty poked their heads around the door inside Kid's room.

"Hey, Kid. Are you done yet? We're going to be late for school." Liz said.

"There's going to be new kids too and I wanna see them!" Patty added happily.

"You two are so impatient. Well good for you, I'm done. Let's go" Kid replied walking out of his room, Liz and Patty following close behind him.

Maka slammed open Soul's bedroom door. She had been yelling at him to wake up for the past 10 minutes while she was cooking breakfast. Soul was still sound asleep, wrapped up in his covers. Maka glared at his sleeping form and stomped over to his bed.

"Soul! For the last time, WAKE UP!" Maka shouted kicking him out of bed.  
>Soul gasped with surprise as he found himself falling to the ground. Maka peeked over the bed and saw Soul tangled in his covers with a pissed off expression on his face.<p>

"What the hell was that for! That was so not cool!" Soul shouted in annoyance.

Maka gave him a simple smile and replied, "Your breakfast is getting cold."  
>Soul sighed and got up.<p>

"And I bet it's also because you want to get to school early to see the new kids." he said.

"Yahoo!" Black Star shouted, pumping his fist in the air as he marched to school. He looked over at Tsubaki with his usual stupid grin.

"I can't wait to see the new kids. I have this amazing grand entrance. They're going to be speechless when the meet the Mighty Black Star!" he shouted happily.

"Black Star, please don't go too over the top with it." Tsubaki pleaded, not wanting Black Star to mess something up or get hurt.

"Maybe I can get the chance to fight them, too. I bet they can't even come close to beating me!" he said, not even paying a single bit of attention to what Tsubaki was saying. He continued his ramble the whole way to school and Tsubaki just sighed.

Soul and Maka were hanging out in front of the school waiting for the others. Kid, Patty, and Liz walked over to them.

"Hey, Soul and Maka!" Patty said waving at them as she ran over. Liz and Kid just waved to them.

"Hi, you all are late again." Soul said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know why we're late." Liz said, looking pointedly at Kid. "Have you two seen the new kids yet?"

Maka looked past everyone and saw some unfamiliar people walking up the steps to the DWMA. "I think I just found them." she said nodding in the direction of the people.

Two of them were boys and the other, a girl. The boys were obviously twins and they walked on either side of the girl, about a foot or two in front of her. Both of the twins had the same haircut and wore the same clothes. Their hair was black and it was spiked up in the back and the rest was smooth. Their bangs hung over their eyes and it was swept on the opposite direction of the other twin. They both wore a black suit with a black tie, which seemed very formal to most of the group. The twins were tall and the girl was about normal height, but she was still a bit short. She stood with her back straight, but that still didn't change the fact that she was short. The girl had long, black hair which curved at the ends. Her bangs were cut evenly and they hung down a little over her eyes, which were a bright purple. She wore what looked like a school uniform. The girl wore a white button up shirt with a red tie that had black lining on it and a black skirt with red lining.

The three people made it up to the top of the steps and admired the school. Soon after that shouting was heard coming from somewhere on top of the school.

"Welcome to DWMA! The best part of this school is me! The almighty Black Star!"

The three people looked up at the blue haired boy in confusion while the group hung their heads and sighed.

"This is going to be a long day." they all said.


	2. The First Meeting

Black Star had continued his ramble about how amazing he is, throwing in an occasional yahoo. Amane, Masahiro, and Masanori just looked at each other, a confused look plastered on all of their faces. Finally, after what seemed like hours of Black Star's rambling, he was beginning to finish. He pointed down at the three new kids', a huge grin on his face.

"I challenge you three to a battle!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air.

Amane just stared up at him for a few seconds and sighed. The twins looked over to her to see if she wanted to fight. She looked at her weapons and shook her head, at that, they continued walking. This caused Black Star to get very irritated. He jumped down from some part of the DWMA that he was standing on and landed right in front of the three.

"Hey! I said I want to fight you!" Black Star shouted.

"I decline." Amane said simply, absolutely no signs of emotion showed through her tone of voice.

"Fight me!" Black Star shouted once again.

"I decline." Amane said.

"Damnit! You're really pissing me off!" he said as he looked around for Tsubaki. Once he found her he nodded and Tsubaki sighed. She didn't want to fight the new kids, but what was she going to do? Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe and Black Star caught her. He positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Amane looked to the twins giving them a look that said, it can't be helped. Masahiro and Masanori looked at each other then transformed. Their weapon form is a spear with a spear point on both ends. There is a red ribbon tied on the very center of both of the spears. Amane caught them and just stood there, waiting for Black Star to make his move.

"Prepared to be beat by the Mighty Black Star!" he shouted as he charged and swung at her.

Amane took a quick step to the side and continued to look forward, not even turning her head to watch Black Star stumble. Black Star took this chance to swing at her back. Amane positioned one of her spears behind her in a diagonal fashion and blocked his attack. In anger he swung his fist forward and punched Amane's back. This caught her off guard and she stumbled forward a bit. She quickly turned around and tried to stab Black Star, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her surroundings and heard Black Star coming up behind her. She jabbed backwards without turning around and got Black Star's shoulder. Before the fight could go on any longer someone had grabbed both of them by their shirts and picked them up.

Dr. Stein had been told of the fight that had been happening in front of the school. Hearing that it was between the new kid and Black Star he sighed. That boy really knew how to cause issues.

"That's enough fighting. Start heading to class." Stein said as he dropped the two and started heading back inside the school.

All the weapons transformed back into their human form. The twins glanced at their meister and started heading towards the school. Tsubaki ran over and stopped right in front of them.

"I'm so sorry about Black Star. By the way my name is Tsubaki." she said.

"Nice to meet you Tsubaki." The twins said smiling, their meister still emotionless, not saying a word.

Tsubaki looked over at their meister a little worried. The twins noticed this and sighed.

"Don't worry about her. She's almost always like this." Masahiro said, with Masanori finishing his sentence.

Maka and the others walked over to Tsubaki.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all. My name's Maka and this is my weapon, Soul." Maka said nodding in Soul's direction when she introduced him. He just made a slight wave.

"I'm Death the Kid." Kid said. "This is Liz and Patty, my weapons." He finished, pointing to them.

"I'm Masahiro! That's Masanori and our meister Amane." Masahiro said happily as he introduced Amane and his twin brother.

Black Star made his way over to the group. He didn't bother to introduce himself, since he had already done that. The group continued talking; however Amane continued standing there in silence. Kid had been mentally obsessing about the new kids' symmetry. The twins were the exact same height and the way they parted their hair was the only physical difference. Their personalities weren't as similar. The twins' meister was completely symmetrical, her appearance, perfect. Kid was snapped out of his thoughts when Liz tapped his shoulder.

"The new kids don't know their way around the school. Are you okay with showing them around?" Liz asked.

"They're in the same class as us! Isn't that great!" Patty shouted happily.

"I guess we could show them around after school." Kid replied.

The group made their way to class, Kid once again lost in thought.


	3. Let the Plan Commence

The day continued on with nothing interesting happening. The twins had gotten very close to the people they had met that morning. Kid had showed them around the school and due to Amane's good memory; she knew the school like the back of her hand. This, in her opinion, isn't a very good analogy since some people don't know the back of their hands very well. After Kid showed them around the school they left to head home.

"I didn't think we'd become friends with people that fast." Masanori said.

"I know right!" Masahiro replied.

The twins continued to talk about their first day of school on their way back to their house. The house is Victorian styled and rather large, and colorful. It has a cartoon like quality, making it rather interesting to look at. The roof is purple, with some of its tiles missing. The front doors are the same color purple with large golden handles in the shape of a key. The walls are yellow and is somewhat neon looking. The corners of the house are neon looking orange. The window framing is green and all the windows tightly shut. The whole house itself made it somewhat obvious that whoever lives there is either very strange, or a witch. Surprisingly enough the twins were the ones who colored and decorated the front of the house and Amane colored and decorated the inside.

There is a flower garden that lined the outside of the house and a few more flower gardens around their rather large front yard. There were different shapes made of bricks in which the flowers would be in. The shapes of the gardens were circles, squares, triangles, and ovals which were in various parts of the yard, perfectly spread out so that it didn't take up too much space. In each garden there were a lot of flowers, every flower that they could think of was in their gardens.

The twins each pulled out a key and unlocked the doors and opened them at the same time. They both held the door open for their meister who walked inside and nodded her head in thanks. They closed and locked the doors behind them and looked around the foyer. The foyer was a mess. It had been for a few days since the twins hadn't gotten around to cleaning it up. Amane looked at the mess then at the twins.

"Masahiro, Masanori, get this mess cleaned up already!" Amane said, irritation obviously showing through her tone of voice.

"Calm down." Masahiro said.

"Yeah, we got it covered." Masanori finished.

Amane looked at them and sighed.

"Well the fun is over. We have some serious business that needs taking care of."

"Well it's no fun to be serious all the time."

"We have to have some fun."

"Just a little bit of fun."

"Whatever. Just get the mess cleaned up while I go make dinner."

"Okay!" the twins said, saluting their meister before they began cleaning.

After what felt like ages of cleaning the twins were finally done. The foyer was finally, completely visible. It has a large, golden pentagram in the tiles right in the center of the foyer. A great chandelier hung from the roof in the very center. A vast amount of crystals were attached to the chandelier. The room is rounded and has a staircase along each side of the walls that lead up to a spacious hallway. There were small tables at the end of each staircase with a vase of flowers on it. The twins glanced at each other with a huge grin on both of their faces. Suddenly, a mouthwatering scent drifted into the room and their grins grew even bigger right when Amane yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

The twins ran into the kitchen, where they normally ate their food. The kitchen is small compared to most places in the house. It had an island close to the center with a basket of fruit in the very center of the island. The kitchen had all the essentials; a microwave, an oven, a fridge, and all that other wonderful stuff. Near a door sized window there is a round, wooden table with a crimson tablecloth on it. Amane was just standing there in an apron with a bunny-like design with the ears across her shoulders and the face was on her chest. She had a bowl in each hand that she gave to the twins before she started to get some for herself.

"I accidentally broke the oven so I had to make ramen." Amane said a bit embarrassed.

The twins looked at the bowls of ramen. It looked rather fancy for just being ramen.

"Geeze, Amane. How did you do that?" Masahiro asked.

Amane just shrugged as a reply as she sat down and started eating. When they finished, they just sat there. There was a tense aura in the room which made Masanori feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Death the Kid seems nice." Masahiro stated.

"All of them seem nice, even Black Star. Tsubaki did say that he's not as obnoxious as we think he is." Masanori replied.

"They all trust us. That's all that matters." Amane said as she pulled out her cell phone when it started ringing.

Amane opened it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

The twins looked at her then cleaned their mess and left the room. Amane walked over to the window and looked out at the forest that surrounds her house. The blinds on her window were positioned so that she could see out, but no one can see in.

"How's school?" asked the stranger on the other line.

"Boring." Amane replied simply.

"I thought so. Did you make any friends recently?"

"A few."

"Must you make me ask what their names are?"

"Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and… Death the Kid."

"Perfect. I'll let you have the pleasure of saying those special words." The stranger said, giggling happily.

"Let the plan… commence." Amane said, a small smile spreading across her face.


	4. The First Mission

Amane had her head down on her desk, fast asleep, Masahiro and Masanori sitting on either side of her. Dr. Stein was in the middle of one of his many "important" lectures. Masahiro was off in his own little world, not paying any attention whatsoever to his surroundings. Masanori, on the other hand, was taking notes for both his brother and his meister. It was no surprise to him that they would be like this.

Liz had a piece of paper laid out on her desk, instead of notes written on it, there were different streaks of nail polish where she had been testing colors. She had her hand laid out on the paper, her tongue slightly sticking out to the side as she concentrated on getting her nails perfect. Patty had been doing something completely different with her paper. She had a box of crayons out and was scribbling all over her paper, wearing down most of the bright colors. Kid was just resting his head in his hand. He looked around the room at what the other students were doing. Maka, Tsubaki, and Masanori had been taking notes while Black Star, Soul, and Amane were fast asleep. He glanced at all the other students who had been doing the same exact things. Some of the students were doodling, daydreaming, or reading. To be honest he wasn't that interested in this lecture either. He didn't even have to be here, after all he is Lord Death's son. Kid turned his attention back to Stein and noticed an annoyed expression on his strange teacher's face.

Masanori had noticed Stein's annoyed look. He followed Stein's gaze, only to see that he was glaring at the person sitting right next to him. Stein had been glaring at Amane, who almost never paid any attention to Stein's lectures. He sighed as he watched and waited for what would happen next. The days were starting to get rather repetitive.

Amane was half asleep as she listened to what was happening around her. She concentrated on a conversation going on in front of her. Two girls were talking about all the boys in the class. Boring. She then concentrated on the conversation going on behind her. It was a boy muttering to someone about revenge. Thinking for a second, she then realized he was just talking to himself. Weird. None of the conversations held her interest so she allowed herself to fall asleep completely.

Suddenly a few pieces of chalk stuck into the desk next to Amane's arm. After about ten seconds of waiting to see what would happen next, Amane slowly lifted up her head and glanced at the chalk, hiding her surprise. Only Masanori and his brother could actually see the surprise in her eyes. Everyone watched as Amane turned her attention from the chalk to Dr. Stein.

"You need to stop sleeping during my important lectures, Amane." Stein said softly, his eyes showing his anger.

Amane stared at him with her usual emotionless expression.

"If you keep falling asleep, you might wake up only to find yourself being a part of my new dissection project." Stein finished with a smile.

Most of the students looked from Stein to Amane and eagerly awaited Amane's reaction. Amane continued to stare at Stein, showing no emotions. She then laid her head back down and went back to sleep. She only found these moments boring and troublesome. The students grumbled in disappointment, they had been hoping for at least an argument, and Stein sighed. This was her usual reaction; in fact, no matter what Stein said or did it never seemed to have fazed her.

'There's something wrong with that girl.' Stein thought before he continued his lecture.

After class, Maka and Soul met up with Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid, Liz and Patty met up with them and they all waited for the new members of their group. It was a surprise to Amane at how close her weapons had grown to the group, and it had only been a week. She and her weapons made their way over to the others who eagerly awaited them. Amane didn't feel particularly close to anyone other than her weapons, but that didn't stop anyone from trying their hardest to be her friend. She had no interest in making friends; however, as her weapons said to her before that it didn't hurt to have a little fun. And Masahiro had also included that friends were required to have fun.

"Hey, everyone!" Masahiro shouted as he waved and ran over to them, his brother following close behind him.

Amane didn't break her pace to catch up with them. She continued her walk over there and, not to her surprise; Kid was the first to greet her.

"It's nearly impossible for you to stay awake during his lectures, isn't it?" Kid said a small smile on his face.

"Well it's not my fault that his "important" lectures are so boring." Amane replied, using air quotes.

"Hey, Amane. The mission you signed up for kind of implies that it's too difficult for only one meister." Maka said. "Would you mind if Soul and I accompanied you?"

"Yes. I would mind." Amane said, causing Maka to frown.

"Well, whether or not you like it, I'm going with you." Kid said.

Amane got a somewhat annoyed expression on her face. These people just couldn't seem to mind their own business. She didn't mind Kid's presence as much as the others since Kid, in her mind, is the least annoying of the bunch. She also found his obsession with symmetry rather entertaining. On occasions she would mention something such as the lines on his head, just to watch him freak out about it.

"Fine, but don't get in my way." Amane said. "We're leaving now, if that's okay with you."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Kid replied.

The mission that Amane had taken didn't seem too hard. It was just a few kishin controlled by a witch. Amane, Kid and their weapons headed toward an abandoned village where the witch was hiding. For some reason Amane was somewhat out of it and she didn't know why. She had a terrible headache and her vision was shaky, but that didn't stop her from continuing on as if nothing was wrong. Amane knew what might be the cause of this, though she didn't worry much about it. Kid and his weapons were completely oblivious to this along with Masahiro and Masanori which happened on occasions. The twins transformed into their weapon forms the moment they saw the village, Liz and Patty on the other hand didn't. A strange cackling was heard the moment they were in the center of the village.

"It seems that my pets won't have to go far for their evening snack today." A voice said. The voice was obviously a woman's voice, and apparently was referring to the kishin as her pets.

"Liz. Patty." Kid said and his weapons nodded before transforming.

The second after they transformed, they were surrounded by kishin. Amane didn't notice it as quickly as she usually did. She ended up reacting the moment one of them swung at her. Blocking it, she jumped back and jabbed one of her spears back, taking out one of the eye's of a kishin behind her. It held its eye in pain then swung at Amane in anger. Amane quickly dodged and jumped up, stabbing her spear into the kishin's hand. She then flipped so that she was standing on one hand, still holding onto her spear, her back to the kishin. She had her head up so that the could still see it, then as she swung her feet towards the kishin to stand back up, she threw her spear and it flew straight through the kishin's head and into a wall behind it. Amane quickly ran over and pulled the spear out of the wall, which collapsed as soon as she removed her spear. She felt a sudden pain in her side, shutting her eyes tight and biting her lip to try and get herself to ignore it. When she opened her eyes back up she found herself lying in a small puddle of blood, surrounded by kishin. She looked up at her weapons, who were back in their human forms, standing over her protectively. Their hands were transformed into the spear heads and they blocked most of the attacks from the kishin.

Kid had defeated some of the kishin, only to find himself surrounded by more. He looked around trying to find the witch who was laughing sadistically. Eventually he found her in a small building on the verge of collapsing and ran over to her, killing a few kishin on his way there. The witch was rather weak and died after being hit by only two shots. The kishin were no longer around him, which he found rather strange. He looked around to where they had gone and saw one swing at Amane, leaving a wound on her side. The swing was so hard that it sent her flying toward a group of kishin who were more than happy to see her. He felt a sudden surge of anger, finding this kind of weird regarding the fact that he only knew her for about a week. Shaking his head, he got himself to stop thinking about that and quickly made his way over to the group. He remembered the fight between Amane and Black Star on the first day. It was short; however it was enough to show how strong she is.

'How was she being defeated so easily? These kishin should be easy for her.' Kid thought as he ran faster.

He shot at the kishin leaving a gap where he could easily get through. He saw two more witches who were happily watching the kishin slowly kill the weapons who were desperately trying to protect their meister. Kid made it to Amane, who was lying slightly on her side with her eyes partially open, the twins were lying on the ground next to her, unconscious. The amount of kishin here was abnormal. He stood over her with his foot on one side of her and his other foot on her other side.

"Filthy, asymmetrical bastards." Kid muttered as he began shooting at all of the enemies.

Amane's vision was blurry, but she could tell that the person standing over her was Kid. She looked over and saw her weapons lying next to her. She closed her eyes tightly and choked back tears. They were tears of anger. She wasn't able to easily defeat the kishin and now she was stuck with people protecting her. When people protect her, it means she's weak. Amane hated the thought of being weak.

As Amane glanced up to look at Kid, she noticed a few more witches with evil grins on their faces. She looked back at Kid, her vision not as blurry as before, and noticed the anger and hatred in his eyes. Was he mad for having to finish up this mission by himself? He couldn't be mad because she was hurt. Amane stopped worrying about this and paid more attention to the fight. Before she could see what was going to happen to the witches, she went unconscious.


	5. Kid You're an Idiot

Amane slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was at the nurse's office at the DWMA. Placing a hand on her side where she was hurt, she wondered who the one who fixed her was. After thinking for a bit, she decided that she didn't want to know. She looked over at the twins who had fallen asleep on either side of her bed. Their heads were laid down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she listened to their soft breathing. They were definitely asleep. After what happened on that mission, it wasn't much of a surprise that they'd be dead asleep. Opening here eyes again, she saw Maka and the others walked in, their faces brightening up when they saw her awake.

"Good morning." Maka said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Tsubaki asked.

"Fine." Amane replied.

Everyone continued talking to her, filling her in on anything that she missed. Masahiro and Masanori weren't badly injured and they woke up after only an hour, then fell back asleep once they realized their meister wasn't awake yet. Amane didn't miss much in class, but Masanori had taken notes for her anyways. There's probably never been a time when he hadn't taken notes. Amane was only out for a little more than a day, which was good news. The whole time everyone was talking to her, she had been looking around; someone was missing from the group. Liz noticed Amane looking around.

"If you're looking for Kid, he's back at the house. He was getting paranoid about his toilet paper." Liz said.

'Of course.' Amane thought to herself with a sigh.

After a little while longer of talking, they heard something strange. Everyone, except the twins, started to look around, wondering what the noise was. Suddenly, Kid burst into the room and jumped onto Amane's bed. He had his knees on either side of Amane and he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and began to shake her.

"How could you allow yourself to get injured like this? What if it scars? It'll make you so asymmetrical!" Kid shouted as he continued shaking her and going on with his rant.

"Kid, get off of her!" Liz shouted as she and Patty took his arms and dragged him out of the room.

"Well, I think we should go now." Tsubaki said before they all left.

Masanori slowly opened his eyes and lazily reached across the bed and shook his brother's head.

"Hey, man. Wake up." He murmured, his eyes still half closed.

Masahiro grunted and pushed his brother's hand away, "Five more minutes."

Masanori picked up a book near him and threw it at his brother's head. His brother threw the book back at his brother.

"I'm up!" Masahiro shouted.

Amane laughed a bit and the twins glanced at her.

"Oh you're awake!" they said in unison, their expression showing their surprise.

Masahiro got up and walked over to a bag that had Amane's clean clothes in it. He picked it up and tossed it to her. He and his brother turned so that their backs were to her, letting her change.

"Amane, what happened to you out there?" Masanori asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it now." Amane said as she changed into her clothes.

Masahiro and Masanori glanced at each other and looked over at Amane who had just finished getting dressed.

"Now that I think about it…" Masahiro began.

"You're supposed to stay in bed for a few more days." Masanori finished.

"Well I'm not going to." Amane replied, walking over to the door.

"Are you heading home?" the twins asked.

"Maybe later. You guys go on ahead." She said.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever."

The twins left to go home and Amane made her way to the front of the DWMA. Not to her surprise, Kid was sitting on the steps waiting for her. She walked over and sat down next to him. Right when she remembered what had happened earlier, it happened again. Kid had Amane by the collar of her shirt and began shaking her again and yelling something about symmetry.

By the time Kid calmed down, Amane had a small headache and was somewhat dizzy. It had gone on for about 10 minutes. Amane laid down on the steps, which wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it'd be.

"Hey Kid." Amane said.

"Yes?" Kid asked, glancing over at her.

"You're an idiot." she stated, thinking about all the times he overreacted when it came to symmetry.

Kid felt a bit upset then said, "Well, you're supposed to be resting."

"You should know I wasn't going stay there. It's boring." Amane replied.

Kid laughed a bit.

"How's your toilet paper?" Amane asked, a somewhat amused tone to her voice. This guy isn't even close to normal.

"It's fine, but one of my pictures was tilted a little to the right." Kid answered.

"Well, I'm heading home." Amane said as she stood up.

Amane gave Kid a quick wave before turning to leave. Kid watched her walk away, a strange feeling coming up that he didn't quite understand. He felt as if he should keep her there or go with her. For some reason, he felt that he shouldn't let her leave him. He just sighed and shook it off. There were more important things to worry about. He had to hurry home. Something might be upsetting the symmetry of his house.

Amane sat down on the couch and sighed. Laying down she closed her eyes deep in thought.

'Maybe I should've stayed there and rested. Walking home took most of my energy.' Amane thought to herself with a sigh.

"Welcome home, Amane!" the twins sang.

Amane opened her eyes, to see both of there faces an inch away from hers. Though she was very irritated with this, she didn't feel like wasting her energy on those two. She sighed and sat up. The twins looked at her a bit worried and sat on either side of her. The two put an arm around their meister.

"Is something wrong?" Masanori asked.

"Yeah, you usually punch our faces when we do that." Masahiro added.

"Well I'm tired. And if you knew I'd punch you, then why'd you do it?" Amane questioned.

"Well, that's beside the point." Masahiro retorted.

"What happened to you during that fight?" Masanori asked. "Were you not feeling well?"

"Well my vision was shaky and I had a headache." Amane said.

"Do you think it's the virus, the one that those witches injected in you?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes." Amane replied. "Maybe a few days rest would be good for me."

"I told you not to train to hard the day before the mission." Masanori stated.

"Well that's the past, we can't change it. Did anyone make dinner?" Amane asked.

The twins looked at each other then at Amane. They stood up and ran to their room and locked the door. Amane heard the twins' door slam shut and she laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

It's been a few weeks since the incident, Amane and the twins hadn't come across any troubles with their missions since then. Amane had started talking a bit more, mostly with Kid. His OCD was rather entertaining. On occasions she would mention the stripes on his head just to see him freak out. Kid on the other hand didn't enjoy that very much.

Amane and the twins met up with the group as they normally did after school. They talked about the usual, the weather, how boring class was, and things of that nature. Amane was starting to grow rather bored of it, so she skipped over to Kid. She had a certain something she had been waiting to do all day. Kid saw this and grew tense, knowing that she was going to do something evil.

"Kid, guess what." Amane said, a smile spreading across her face and her eyes glistening with excitement.

"What?" he questioned, a bit curious. She was never this excited about something.

Amane leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I tilted one of the pictures in your house by seven centimeters."

Kid's eyes grew wide and he fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"No! My symmetry, ruined! And why seven! That disgusting number! How could I let this happen?" Kid cried.

Amane nearly fell over laughing and the others sighed.

Amane knelt down beside Kid and patted his back, "I'm just kidding you know."

Kid stood up and dusted himself off. "Of course, I knew that." He said simply.

"Sure you did." Maka said sarcastically.

Amane laughed even harder as Kid began freaking out about whether or not his candles were burned at the same height.

Masahiro and Masanori glanced at Amane, then at each other. The good news was that she was no longer hiding her emotions. The bad news, this might not last long and she'll be back to her apathetic self.


	6. A Secret Revealed

For once in her life, Amane was actually wide awake during one of Stein's lectures. Masanori was taking notes as usual, while his brother was off in his own little world. Amane began to wonder what he was always thinking about. Masahiro had his arm on his desk and his head rested in his hand. His eyes were half closed as he started falling asleep. Stein continued his lecture until he paused for some reason and looked up at the students.

"Maka, Amane, I just remembered that Lord Death would like to see you and your weapons." Stein informed loudly.

"Yes!" Soul shouted standing up. The lecture was boring as always and getting out of it made him happy.

Soul's shouting caused Masahiro to almost wake up, making his head fall and hit his desk with a loud thump. He jerked awake and his brother rolled his eyes. They stood up and began heading to the Death Room.

"I wonder what he wants." Masanori wondered aloud.

"It might be a mission." Maka suggested.

"Well, I can't think of any other reason he'd want to see us." Amane stated as they arrived in the room.

Lord Death turned around and waved at them with his abnormally large hand.

"Hello, everyone. Good to see ya." Lord Death greeted in his goofy voice.

"What is it that you want?" Masahiro asked.

"I have a mission that you must complete." Death replied.

"What's the mission about?" Soul asked.

"A strong witch has been spotted in a forest near Death City and you must take care of her." he stated.

Everyone just stood there not saying a word. Amane sighed and turned to walk out.

"Let's get this over with." she said.

The others walked after her, some waving goodbye to Lord Death. Amane stared at the ground most of the time, somewhat disappointed. She preferred to go on missions alone, and on occasions with Kid. It's not that she doesn't like Maka, she just isn't sure if Maka is strong enough. Amane wouldn't be very happy with learning the hard way if Maka really was weak.

They had been walking for what felt like hours. The twins and Soul were already in their weapon forms. Masahiro claiming that it is best to be able to fight on a moments notice; however Maka accused them of being too lazy to walk. Maka was probably right, the twins are really lazy. This didn't bother Amane though; she was used to the twins' laziness. As they continued walking, Maka noticed a small figure in the distance.

"What is that?" Maka asked as her pace sped up.

"It looks like a person." Amane replied matching Maka's pace.

They made it to the small figure and Maka knelt down next to it. It was a girl, or a small woman, it was somewhat hard to tell. The girl was curled up on the ground, her hair covering her face. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach where her clothes were stained red. Amane had strange feeling about this, but decided to brush it off. Maka placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you okay? We'll get you some help." Maka said.

Amane rolled her eyes. The answer seemed kind of obvious. The girl is curled up on the ground, bleeding from her stomach, and she has her arms wrapped around it in pain, she's obviously not okay.

"It hurts." The girl whimpered.

Amane noticed something strange about the girl's tone of voice. It sounded innocent and she was in pain, but it seemed almost fake. Her tone of voice seemed to sound a bit, happy? No, it seemed more evil and sadistic.

"It's okay. You're going to get help." Maka assured.

"Actually, you're the one who's going to need help." The girl said as she stood up.

Maka jumped back in surprise. The girl's voice was innocent sounding, but it quickly turned into something that sounded more hate filled and sadistic. The girl lifted her head revealing her face as she released her soul protect. Amane and Maka got ready to attack her the moment they realized she's a witch. The girl wasn't as little as they assumed she was. She was more of a short or small woman. An evil smile was plastered on her face. Amane could tell by the witch's eyes that she was filled with bloodlust. She took off her stained clothes, revealing a clean dress underneath it. After fixing her dress, she put on a stereotypical, black witches hat.

"This must be the witch Lord Death told us about." Masahiro said.

"No duh, dimwit." Masanori sighed.

"Hey, don't call me a dimwit!" Masahiro shouted.

The twins began fighting and Amane closed her eyes, getting frustrated. The fighting continued for a little while longer before she got sick of it.

"Shut up you two, you can fight later. We have a mission we must complete." Amane shouted in frustration.

"Sorry." the twins said.

"Well, before we start our fight I think I should know the names of the people I'm about to kill. And your killer's name is Tori." The witch declared.

"You got it all wrong; it'll be us killing you. My name is Maka and I'll be taking your soul." Maka replied.

Maka then began to attack the witch and Amane followed suit. The witch easily dodged their attacks, only getting a small scratch on an occasional hit.

"Is that all you got?" Tori asked.

"Don't be so cocky." Maka spat.

Tori got her broom and flew up and away from Maka when she almost got the witch. The witch looked down at Amane, a sadistic smile on her face. Amane glared at Tori and, without realizing it, lost control of her soul protect for a quick second. Maka was the only one who noticed this. She brushed it off though, knowing that completing this mission was more important at the moment. Tori began to say something, no one knew what she was saying, but they knew it was a spell. Maka and Amane prepared themselves for what might happen next.

Amane tensed up a bit when she found herself suddenly surrounded by a cloud of black feathers. She swung her weapons around trying to get the cloud to go away. It only took a few seconds for her to realize it was helpless. She glanced down at her weapons.

"We should hurry up and finish this fight." Amane advised.

"Right." The twins agreed.

Amane threw her weapons in the air. She placed two fingers on each ribbon that was tied around her weapons. The ribbon slipped off as her weapons continued to go up into the air. She tied her hair back to keep it out of her face.

"Soul Resonance!" the three shouted.

The weapons began to gleam brightly and as they fell they blew away the feathers. Their forms shortened into double bladed daggers. The whole weapon was colored black. Other than the color, there was nothing really amazing about it. Their form is basically a dagger, but with another blade on the opposite end of the other blade.

Amane caught her weapons, twirling them with her fingers, and then prepared herself to charge at Tori, who, at that moment had a very displeased look on her face. Maka and Soul did the same thing, performing Witch Hunter. The two meisters charged at the witch and attacked her. Amane attacked her from behind while Maka attacked her front. Once again, Amane's Soul Protect failed for another quick second, nearly messing up Maka's attack.

Amane stabbed Tori's hands; the blade's going straight through it and into her broom. Even though she knew of the risks, Amane remained behind the witch, her hands still gripping the dagger handles. She knew that there is a small possibility that the witch could still escape. Maka slashed at Tori and about a second before it reached the terrified witch, Amane pulled her daggers out of Tori's hands. As she fell backwards, she placed her feet on the broom and pushed off; managing to get away a second before the attack reached the witch.

All the weapons transformed back into their human forms and they all watched the witch's soul float down and stopped right in front of them.

"So who gets it?" Maka asked.

"Well you killed her, I just held her still." Amane stated.

"Well we haven't collected all the kishin souls yet, so I'll just have to bring it back to Lord Death." Maka said.

Maka and Soul headed back to the DWMA to see Lord Death, while Amane and the twins headed home. The mission had lasted so long that school had already ended about an hour ago. This upset Amane a bit, since she wanted to bother Kid. His obsession with symmetry was annoying at times, but it was also a bit cute. The twins snapped her out of her thoughts when they began poking her face.

"Hey, Amane." Masahiro started.

"We just asked you a question." Masanori finished.

"Oh uh… what was it again?" Amane asked.

The twins looked at each other, sighed, and then looked back at their meister. They had a bit of a twin telepathy kind of thing going on. They pretty much agreed with each other on the fact that she was probably busy thinking about Kid.

"What's for dinner?" the twins asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you cook instead?" Amane asked.

"I thought you said you're cooking!" Masahiro complained.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. I'm too tired." Amane said before running ahead of them.

The twins began running after her, trying to catch up, "Hey that's not fair!"

Back at the DWMA, Maka and Soul had made it to the Death Room.

"Hello, hello!" Lord Death greeted.

"Hello, Lord Death." Maka and Soul said.

"How was the mission?" Lord death asked.

"It went well. We have the witch's soul." Maka informed.

"Okay, well just leave it with me for now." Lord Death said as he took the soul.

"Lord Death, there's something else I want to talk to you about." Maka stated as she stared at the ground. Soul glanced over at his meister and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Lord Death asked, tilting his head to the side.

Maka took a deep breath and looked up, a serious expression on her face, "Amane… She's a witch."


	7. The Intermission

_Authors Note: So as the title implies, this is an intermission. It might not help with the progression of the story… like at all. On the upside, this is some of the hilarious, but useless stuff that happens in between all the important things. You may skip this chapter if you want to. I'm posting this at the same time as chapter 8. By the way I have no idea how a court works. Enjoy!_

"Amane hold still!" Kid shouts as he prevented her from running away.

"I don't want to though! I'm scared!" Amane shouted back as she continued to try and escape.

"It's not going to be that bad! It won't hurt a bit." Kid said trying to persuade her.

"Yes it will!" Amane protested.

Amane then yelped and glared at Kid, "Liar! It does hurt! When will this torture end? Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

"It's out now. Everything's fine." he said.

"I'm bleeding! I don't like this!" she shouted as she got out of his grasp.

"I guess this is your first time." he sighed.

Liz poked her head through the door to the nurse's office, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." he replied.

"Liar, I'm bleeding!" Amane shouted.

Patty poked her head through the door, her head appearing under her sister's, "Getting your shot isn't that bad."

Amane pouted as she held a small piece of gauze to her arm, "Yes it is."

Stein had been walking down the hallway and was passing the nurses office. After hearing the loud conversation between Kid and Amane, he decided that he didn't want to know what was going on. He had been heading towards the Death Room and decided that Kid and Amane's conversation would be something interesting to talk about with Lord Death. Eventually he made it to the Death Room. Lord Death greeted Stein in his usual goofy voice. After discussing with Lord Death, the conversation he heard earlier, Lord Death decided to do some investigating.

Later that day, Maka, Black Star, Kid, Amane, and their weapons were called down to the Death Room. For some reason the Death Room was styled like a court. Lord Death was sitting in the judge's chair and instead of having a gavel and sound block, he just had a book. Stein and Spirit were standing at different tables. There were many people filling the seats in the court and there were a few teachers and students in the jury box.

"What's going on here?" Kid asked curiously.

"Just a little fun." Lord Death replied. "Stein is the prosecutor and Spirit is the defense attorney."

"Who is Stein prosecuting against?" Maka asked.

"I'm prosecuting against Kid." Stein replied.

"What?" Kid nearly shouted. "What did I do?"

"Court is now in session!" Lord Death shouted as he banged one of his abnormally large hands onto his desk.

Kid took a seat next to Spirit and Stein sat down with Sid. The rest of the group sat down in the crowd. Stein had a bunch of papers and was organizing them while Spirit was going through his briefcase which was filled with pictures of Maka. Maka noticed this and sighed in annoyance. Spirit then stood up, his hands in his pockets.

"I'd like to call Liz to the stand." Stein said.

"Permission granted." Lord Death replied.

Liz then stood up and walked in to the witness stand. She looked around, feeling rather awkward, as she waited to see what would happen next.

"Miss Liz, where were you earlier today between the hours of four and five?" Stein questioned.

"Uhm... I was at home for a bit then I came to school to get Kid. It was his turn to cook dinner." Liz answered.

"Did you by any chance stop by the nurse's office?" Stein asked.

"Only for about a minute. That's where Kid was." Liz said.

"No further questions." Stein said as he sat back down.

Spirit stood up and fixed his tie and cleared his voice, "I would like to call Amane to the stand."

Amane looked around at her friends with a confused look on her face. The twins took her arms and shoved her out of her chair. She looked back at the twins yelling at them quietly, asking them what to do. The twins started yelling back quietly and they began to argue. Eventually, after getting annoyed with their whisper argument, the twins pushed her up to the stand.

"Amane, where were you earlier today?" Spirit asked.

"I went to a lot of places. I had to go to the store, and then I went to the park then… wait. What is all this even about?" Amane asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here!" Spirit replied. "Were you also at the nurse's office today?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to be there." Amane muttered.

Spirit nodded a few times and walked around as he thought for a bit, while Stein twisted the screw in his head. Spirit looked at Amane and then continued. "Why is it that you didn't want to be there?"

"It's none of your business." Amane replied defensively.

"Were you the one who murdered Miss Candlestick!" Spirit shouted pointing a finger at Amane who just stared at him, obviously confused.

"I object!" Stein shouted.

"Objection overruled." Lord Death said.

"But Lord Death..." Stein argued.

Lord Death glared at Stein and threw his book at Steins head.

Kid stood up slamming his hands on the table, "Father I demand to know what all of this is about?"

"Was it the butler!" Spirit questioned.

"What butler?" Amane shouted.

Spirit turned around and looked at the gallery and all the people there his hand on his chin, "So it was Soul!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the white haired boy.

Soul jumped back in surprise and looked around, seeing many people glaring at him, "What!"

"I object!" Maka shouted, standing up.

"You can't object!" Sid shouted, also standing up.

"Kid what were you doing to Amane in the nurse's office!" Stein questioned as he pointed at him.

"The nurse needed help! Amane was getting a flu shot!" Kid argued.

"Oh…" all the teachers, and Lord Death, said in unison.

"What do you think happened?" Amane asked.

The twins ran up to Amane and covered her ears. Some of the people in the gallery and jury box covered the ears of their friends or students. Lord Death then explained to his son what he and Stein thought had happened. Kid's eyes grew wide and he passed out. The twins uncovered Amane's ears and she looked around, then at Kid.

"What's wrong with Kid?" Amane asked. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, deciding not to tell her.

The whole court was filled with gossip about what just happened. Lord Death looked around and nodded, deciding there was no need for any of this anymore.

"Court adjourned." Lord Death shouted, slamming one of his hands on his desk.


	8. Amane's Retrieval?

There was no school today, so Amane took this chance to finally sleep in. However, the twins would be woken up by how hungry they are. It always happened on random occasions. Unfortunately for Amane, this was one of those moments.

The twins poked their heads through Amane's door and listened carefully. Amane's soft breathing was heard and the twins crept into her room. As usual, her room seemed like an eternal night. The twins stood on one side of her bed and took hold of the mattress. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"One…" Masanori started.

"Two…" Masahiro whispered.

"Three!" the two shouted as they pulled up on the mattress, throwing Amane out of her bed.

Amane didn't even open her eyes. She just kept laying in the mess of blankets that were still partially on the bed. Feeling around, she found a pillow and put it on top of her head. The twins frowned and walked over to Amane, crouching down next to her. Masahiro began shaking her while Masanori started to take off her covers. Amane slapped their hands away and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Come on Amane! Please wake up." Masahiro pleaded.

"We're really hungry and we want you to make breakfast." Masanori said.

"Leave me alone! I want to enjoy my sleep." Amane grumbled.

"But Amane!" the twins whined.

"No." she replied.

"Please!" the twins continued as they began shaking her.

"No." she repeated.

"But we're hungry!" they shouted, shaking her even more.

"Okay." Amane said. The twins didn't hear her and continued to shake her.

"Okay… okay… Okay! Stop shaking me!" Amane shouted, sitting up quickly and throwing her pillow at the two.

Her hair was a mess and covered up most of her face, making it a bit hard to see. Along with the fact that it was always dark in her room, it made it harder for her to see. Masanori stood up and opened up her curtain, squinting a bit at how bright it was outside. Amane had slept in until about ten in the morning.

"Close the curtains!" Amane demanded, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"No. You have to completely be awake, so you don't mess up breakfast!" Masanori stated.

Amane groaned and laid back down. The twins took her arms and pulled her up so that she was standing.

"Get dressed! We'll be waiting in the kitchen!" Masahiro shouted as he and his brother ran out of her room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Amane grumbled and stood up. After getting dressed, she fixed her hair and made her way to the kitchen. She walked down a long, wide hallway lined with pictures of different things. There were also a few small tables holding vases of flowers on them. Amane looked at some of the pictures and paintings. One was a picture of a sunset at a beautiful beach with clear water. Another was a painting of a field of flowers with a single tree in it and a few clouds dotting the sky. She turned her attention to the stairs that led to the foyer. Amane walked down the left staircase and to the kitchen.

When Amane made it to the kitchen, she saw that the twins were sitting at the table already, with plates in front of them. They both had a fork and a knife in each hand. Amane sighed and put her bunny apron on and tied her hair back. After washing her hands, she began to make breakfast. It didn't take her long to finish breakfast and she put the food on the twin's plates. The twins looked down at their plates and saw it pilled high with food. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, crepes, and waffles.

"Dang… That's a lot of food." Masanori blurted.

"We're not that hungry." Masahiro said.

"I thought you two were that hungry. Next time, don't wake me up." Amane replied as she began eating.

At the DWMA, Lord Death was waiting for Maka to arrive. The day before, Maka had told him that Amane was a witch. Lord Death had told her that they would discuss it the next day. Maka made it to the Death Room and walked in.

"Hello!" Lord Death greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning, Lord Death." Maka said.

"What brings you hear?" Lord Death asked.

Maka sighed, "Amane, being a witch."

"Oh. Of course. Of course that's why you're here. That was rather surprising. Hmm… what should we do?" Lord Death asked putting his hand to his face in a thinking position.

"Well that's what I was about to ask you." she pointed out.

"We know that her presence may be troublesome for us. Well since we don't know her motive; just keep a close eye on her." he ordered.

"You want me to spy on her?" she asked.

"Well when you put it like that it makes it sound bad." he said.

"How long do I have to keep a close eye on her?" she asked.

"Give it about 3 days. Don't tell anyone about it, understand?" he asked.

"Yes, of course Lord Death." Maka nodded before turning and leaving.

It was Monday and now it's back to school. Amane and the twins walked up the stairs to the DWMA to meet up with the group. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were there. They greeted the group as usual, but something felt off. Amane looked around at everyone, first Tsubaki, then Soul. When she glanced over at Maka, she noticed that Maka had been staring at her. Why was Maka staring at her so intently? Amane's eyes widened a bit when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Good morning, Miss Symmetry!" Kid sang as he swung her around.

"Kid, stop it. You're wrinkling my clothes." Amane said.

Kid dropped Amane, and then fell to his knees. Tears began streaming down his face as he laid his head down and punched the ground repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry! I have upset your symmetry!" Kid wept.

"It's okay Kid. My clothes are all fixed now." Amane said, leaning over and patting Kid's back.

Maka had been glaring at Amane the whole time. She felt sorry for Kid. It was obvious that he had feelings for the girl. Well either he liked her or he just liked her symmetry. Soul looked over at Maka and noticed her staring at Amane. He then nudged her and she looked over at him.

"I know Lord Death told you to spy, but don't make it so obvious." Soul whispered.

"Oh. Thanks." Maka replied quietly.

The whole day went on without anything unusual happening. Maka had been following Amane around school, trying to see if anything suspicious happened. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary or interesting, which was rather upsetting. Amane was unaware of all of this; however she did get her suspicions on occasions. Maka continued this for two more days as instructed and eventually found out where Amane lives. The only thing interesting was her house.

Maka had finished her spying and was now walking down an abandoned street. She walked up to a window and breathed on it. Once the window was fogged, she wrote down 42-42-564, saying the numbers. Then saying, whenever you want to knock on death's door. The window started ringing then Lord Death appeared.

"Hello!" Lord Death greeted. "Is there anything to report?"

"No, Lord Death… Well… actually I found out one thing." Maka replied.

"What is it?" Lord Death asked.

"I found out where she lives. That's about it." Maka informed.

"Thank you, Maka." Lord Death said. "Bye now."

Meanwhile, at Amane's house, the twins were playing football. Amane was forced to act as a referee. It was a strange game of football, considering the fact that the twins were the only ones playing. Honestly, there weren't any rules for their game of football. They were just tackling each other and other times they'd toss the football to each other. Masahiro tackled Masanori and they slid across a small table, knocking a vase off, breaking it. The cloth on the table and the table fell on top of the twins. The two looked at each other with wide eyes and slowly turned their heads to look at Amane.

Amane stood over them with her arms crossed as she glared down at them. She picked up the whistle hanging around her neck and blew it, making the twins flinch at how loud it is.

"Foul!" Amane shouted.

"Sorry." The twins said.

"You two are lucky that, that vase was cheap." Amane growled.

"Well I think that the vase is the least of your worries." Masahiro said as he stood up and dusted some pieces of the vase off of him.

"What do you mean?" Amane asked.

"You didn't notice?" Masahiro asked as he did the same as his brother.

"Maka has been following you." Masanori informed.

"Damn it." Amane cursed quietly.

"What're we going to do about it?" the twins asked as they stood the table back up.

"Unfortunately for us, we're not going back to school. Maka must be suspicious, so we shouldn't risk going back to the DWMA. The fun part of the plan starts now. Go and clean the house. We should be getting some visitors soon." Amane ordered.

The twins frowned, unhappy to be having to leave. They saluted their meister and began cleaning the house, starting with the broken vase.

The next day, Maka and Soul were waiting outside of the DWMA. They made sure to get there early, just in case Amane and the twins happened to arrive early also. Soul was sitting on the steps, his head beginning to drop since he didn't get much sleep last night. Maka was standing next to Soul, her eyes wandering around, searching for Amane. Lord Death wanted to speak with Amane as soon as possible, and Maka happily accepted sending the girl the message.

After about ten minutes of waiting, there were a few people hanging around at the front of the DWMA. A few minutes later there were more people. Black Star and Tsubaki were there by then. Black Star boasting to Soul about how much of a star he is, and Tsubaki, being her usual optimistic self. Classes were going to start in about ten minutes, and there was no sign of Amane or the twins. Eventually, Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived, still no sign of Amane. Maka wasn't the only one to notice this.

Kid was looking around, some people were missing, Amane and the twins. The absence of the twins didn't bother him much, however, the absence of Amane did. Why wasn't she at school today? Was she not feeling well? Kid's mind began to fill with the many possibilities of why the girl wasn't there. Finally he spoke, "Where's Amane?" he asked to no one in particular.

Tsubaki looked around and then at Kid, "I'm not sure. I didn't even notice she was gone."

"I think Maka might know why." Soul said.

Everyone looked at Maka curiously, waiting for her to say something.

"I was ordered by Lord Death to spy on her for a little bit. She must've noticed it." Maka began.

"Why would Lord Death tell you to do that?" Liz asked.

"I was on a mission with her and her Soul Protect failed to work for a quick second. She didn't notice, but I did. Amane is a witch and Lord Death wants to know her reason for being here." Maka finished.

"She's a witch? You're joking right!" Liz asked.

Kid was just as surprised as Liz, and rather disappointed. In fact, he probably felt sadder than the rest of the group. The reason for this, he didn't know. That girl was always so bothersome to him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"So basically, you're saying she's not showing up because she found out of your suspicions." Kid asked.

Maka nodded, "I don't know how she caught me."

"We should start heading to class now. It'll start in two minutes." Tsubaki said. The others nodded and left, except Maka. She had gone to the Death Room to report to Lord Death.

Lord Death had ordered Maka to wait for a few days, in case Amane showed up. When the waiting days were over Maka and Soul headed to Amane's house to get her. She was to either go with them willingly, or they'd have to take her back kicking and screaming.

On the way there Maka wondered if Amane's weapons knew of this. After all they did live with her. How could they not know she's a witch? However, with how well Amane had been hiding it, how could they know? And if they did know, then why would they be with her? She's a witch, and witches are evil. Everyone knew that. Everything that Amane had been doing, pretending to be nice, and fighting the other witches, acting as if she and Kid were actually friends. It was all a trick. Fake.

Soul looked at Maka; he was slightly worrying about her. They didn't know how strong Amane is, and with her weapons, she could be stronger. He prepared himself for the worst. If Amane really is that evil of a witch, who could say that they'd be able to get her? Or even come back alive. Soul shook his head to get rid of all the negative thoughts. They were really uncool. He needed to stop worrying about everything and stop worrying about Maka; she's a lot stronger than she looks.

Amane was standing in one of the many useless rooms in her house. She would wonder at times why they got a house so big. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. There was a simple bed with a side table on one side of the room, and a mirror and dresser on the other side. Amane was standing in front of a huge window, which took up the whole wall. The dark violet curtains were pulled to the sides. They weren't completely pulled to the sides, just about halfway. Knocking was heard and Amane continued looking out the window, not turning her head in the slightest.

"Come in." she said.

Masanori walked in and placed some clothes on the bed, "Here are the clothes that you want. Why did you need these anyways? They're kind of strange looking."

Amane walked over and picked up a dress and held it out to look at it. She then glanced at Masanori; he could tell that she wanted him to leave so that she could change. He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Eventually Amane opened the door and he looked over at her. She was wearing a dress that stopped mid-thigh. So basically, it's a short dress. It had a thick, purple strip going down the center of it and red on either side. The dress had thin blue strips, between the red and purple and had gold lining. The sleeves went down to her elbows, then split and went down to her hands. On her head was a red, witch hat with gold lining to match her dress.

Amane looked at Masanori and smiled, "Well now that they know I'm a witch, I should at least look the part."

Masahiro was walking by at that moment and chuckled, while his brother just rolled his eyes.

Amane's house was finally in sight; Maka and Soul were hiding behind the trees and began discussing the plan.

"Maka is it really this serious? Just grab her and go. It shouldn't be that hard." Soul said.

Maka hit Soul on the side of his head, "We don't know how strong she is and we're not allowed to kill or seriously injure her. Because of all that, it makes this mission much harder."

"Okay, then knock her unconscious grab her and go. I still don't see anything complicated with it." Soul said.

Maka sighed in annoyance, "You forgot to consider the fact that the twins could be helping her."

"You got a good point there." Soul sighed. "Well how are we going to get her if we don't know what to expect?"

Maka thought for a second and shrugged, "Not sure."

"Let's just get this over with." Soul said and Maka nodded.

The two got out of their hiding spot behind the trees and began walking towards Amane's house. Maka reached up and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"No one is home!" Masahiro shouted.

Masanori ran off to find Amane while his brother stayed at the front door. Maka and Soul looked at each other then back at the door.

"Masahiro, open the door." Maka sighed.

"I said no one is home!" he shouted.

Soul began banging his fist against the door, "Come on! Open up!"

Masahiro saw his brother running back to him. He mouthed the words 'What do I do now?' and his brother replied with 'Just keep stalling!' Masahiro glared at his brother and leaned against on of the doors. Masanori ran off again, still looking for Amane. He eventually found her in one of the many useless rooms in the house.

"Amane, finally, I found you!" Masanori sighed in relief.

Amane turned and looked at him, a worried look on her face.

Masanori noticed this and sighed, "Okay tell me what's wrong quick, so we can go deal with Maka and Soul."

"I forgot to go to the market, so we don't have the stuff needed to make spaghetti." Amane said.

Masanori rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny. What's really wrong?"

"Actually that part is kind of true; we don't have anything to make dinner. What's bothering me the most is that I'm going to have to fight Soul and Maka." Amane replied.

"Masahiro and I can help you know." Masanori offered.

"Not going to happen." Amane stated. "Let's go."

Masanori sighed and ran out to get his brother. Amane walked out of the room and to the front door. The twins were already somewhere else. She had instructed them to stay quiet and out of sight until she had finished dealing with the people. Maka and Soul were still banging on the door and yelling. Amane opened the door and stepped to the side to let the two in.

Maka and Soul were still banging on the door when suddenly it swung open. They were hitting the door with so much force, that when it opened they fell into the house. They stood up and dusted themselves off. Maka finished dusting herself off and looked up at Amane, who was partially hiding behind the open door.

"Amane, Lord Death would like to meet with you." Maka informed.

"No. I won't meet with him." Amane said, "Why else would I not be going to school?"

"Come on Amane. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Soul said.

"If this is the only reason why you're here, then I suggest you'd leave." Amane said, it sounding more like an order rather than a suggestion.

"If you're not coming willingly, then we'll just have to fight you." Maka said, "Soul."

Soul nodded and transformed into a weapon. Maka caught the weapon and swung it around. Amane glared at them, Maka glaring back at her. Amane shut the door and locked it. She took a step towards Maka who was prepared to strike her.

"You just made a big mistake." Amane growled.

Amane muttered something then black, bird-like wings came out of her back. Her feet also became bird-like and she grew long talons.

"What the hell?" Maka muttered. "Do all witches do that?"

"No, it's just me. I'm not a very powerful witch and the only spell I know gives me bird wings and talons." Amane sighed.

"Maka, concentrate, hurry up and beat her." Soul said.

Maka rolled her eyes and ran up to Amane and swung at her. To dodge, Amane took a step back and flew up. Maka looked up at her and glared. Jumping up, Maka swung at her again. Amane grabbed the handle of the scythe and swung it to the side, slamming Maka against the wall. Maka kicked Amane in the stomach, making her let go of the scythe. While Amane was recovering from the kick, Maka hit her back with the scythe handle. Amane fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Did we get her?" Soul asked.

Maka walked up to Amane and poked her, "I'm not sure. It seemed too easy."

Amane pushed herself off of the ground and swung her leg around, tripping Maka. She then punched Maka's face, and then kicked her. Maka flew back and at the wall, leaving a small hole in it.

"You're right it was too easy." Amane smiled.

Amane stood on her hands, facing Maka. She swung one of her legs forward, placing her talons underneath Maka's neck.

"So would you like to continue this fight, or go back to Lord Death and say you've failed?" Amane asked.

"Continue this fight of course!" Maka growled.

Amane pushed her talons on Maka's neck, making sure not to cut into her skin. Maka bared her teeth and glared at her. Soul transformed back into his human self and pushed Amane's talons away from Maka's neck.

"We're going back to Lord Death." Soul stated.

Amane stood back up on her feet, the wings and talons disappearing. Soul helped Maka stand up.

"Soul, what're you doing?" Maka asked.

"We can come back for her later. Let's just go." Soul suggested.

"I would do what Soul says." Amane said.

Maka looked at Amane and then at Soul, "We can't just leave. I can still fight! I'm not even beaten that badly, Soul!" Maka argued.

"Maka, please, let's just go." Soul said.

Maka looked down at her feet then at Amane, "Fine."

The two left and headed back to the academy. Amane laid down on her floor and sighed, "You two can come out now!"

The twins walked over to Amane and sat down next to her.

"They'll be back won't they?" Masahiro asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, and they're probably going to come back with the others." Masanori said.

Amane sat up, "I just got an idea."

The twins looked at her curiously.

"We're going to kidnap one of them."


	9. This Did NOT Go as Planned

_Author's Note: Hey people. I was going to wait until Friday to post this, but I couldn't wait. As an excuse I'll say that this chapter will be posted to celebrate the last day of summer. Oh how I will miss it! You do have to wait until Friday for chapter 10 though. Maybe later._

Maka and Soul were standing in the Death Room; Lord Death was sitting at a small table, sipping tea. Maka shifted her weight from foot to foot, impatiently awaiting Lord Death's reply. They failed their mission to retrieve Amane. Whether or not Lord Death was displeased was still a mystery. Finally, Lord Death finished his tea and placed the cup on the table.

"So you failed at retrieving Amane?" Lord Death asked.

Maka and Soul nodded their heads.

"Well…" Lord Death began.

Maka and Soul leaned forward, waiting to hear what he'd say.

"That's alright! Just go again!" he finished cheerily.

"We might fail again though." Soul partially argued.

"I know. That's why you'll go again, but this time with Kid, Black Star, and their weapons." Lord Death informed.

"When do we leave for the mission?" Maka asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." he replied.

Meanwhile, Amane and the twins were in the middle of repairing the hole in the wall.

"You just had to kick her into the wall didn't you, Amane?" Masahiro grumbled.

"It's not my fault that they attacked me." Amane muttered.

"Shut up, you two, I'm annoyed enough with having to fix this hole." Masanori said.

"When do you think they'll be coming back?" Masahiro asked.

"Some time soon, I bet." Masanori replied.

"Yeah, so keep this stuff out. We might have to use it again." Amane commented.

Amane then stood up and grabbed the keys to the house off of a table. The twins looked at her curiously as she began heading out the door.

"I have some things I need to pick up." Amane shouted as she closed and locked the door behind her.

The next day, Maka, Kid, Black Star, and their weapons began heading towards Amane's house. Kid was walking behind everyone, looking at his feet. His heart felt somewhat heavy, yet he felt more angry than sad. How could Amane not tell him about this? Sure he's Lord Death's son, but that doesn't mean he'd tell his father about her being a witch. Okay, maybe he would. And was Amane just pretending to be his friend? He had to find out.

Kid continued walking, not even realizing everyone had stopped until he bumped into Liz. The girl turned around and looked down at her meister, raising an eyebrow.

"You okay, Kid?" she asked.

"Fine." Kid replied.

"Do we all know the plan?" Maka asked.

"What plan? There's really no way to catch her off guard. We're going to have to walk through the front door again." Soul said.

"No worries. We'll have her in no time, thanks to me!" Black Star scoffed.

"And what is your plan genius?" Kid asked sarcastically.

"It's simple. I'll just charge in there and she'll be so busy being awe struck by me, that someone could knock her out." Black Star stated and everyone sighed.

"Just go in, get her, then get out. If we start fighting, who knows how long it will take. The twins might come in and help her out. It's best we do this quick." Maka ordered.

"Well are we going to get this over with or not?" Soul asked.

At that, Maka began leading the way to Amane's house. When they made it there, Kid made his way up to the door, then knocked on it a few times. The door swung open, causing Kid to take a step back in shock. He took a few steps forward and poked his head inside the house and looked around.

"That's strange… It's bright outside, yet it's pitch black in here." Kid observed.

"I don't think we should go in there." Liz said, taking a few steps back.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Patty shouted as she giggled and pumped her fist in the air.

Maka walked up and stood next to Kid. She peeked inside then looked at the others, "He's right. I can't see a thing."

"Thank you for noticing." A voice said, seeming as if it was coming from nowhere.

"Yeah, we worked hard to make it that way." said another voice.

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Right when they least expected it, Masahiro jumped out of the ground and shoved Maka and Kid into the darkness. Masanori picked up Tsubaki and threw her into the darkness, and then he and his brother jumped in there. Masahiro and his brother had dug holes earlier and disguised it, so that they could hide in there and do exactly what they just did.

Black Star ran into the darkness, with Soul following close behind him. Leaving Patty, who was currently trying to drag her sister in too.

"Come on, sis! We have to go help everyone!" Patty shouted.

"No! What if there's ghosts in there!" Liz argued.

After about a minute of arguing, Patty picked up her sister and threw her in there, then jumping in after her. Liz landed on back, her sister landing on top of her.

"Would you two quit fooling around?" Kid said.

"Hey, Maka, was the inside of her house like this the last time you were here?" Tsubaki asked as she looked around.

"Not at all." Maka replied.

They were all standing in a strange hallway, which looked a lot like a dungeon hallway. There were a few candles along the walls that emitted little light.

"I guess we just go straight." Soul said.

The group began walking, some of them crawling on the ground. More specifically, Liz crawling on the ground, while the rest of the group walked on as if it were nothing. Eventually, they came to a large circular room. The room was completely empty. Everyone knew that there was something suspicious about this.

"Something's not right here…" Kid said.

Then suddenly, dozens of bodies fell to the ground from the ceiling. They all stood up and began surrounding the group. Tsubaki and Soul transformed, while Patty tried to get her sister to concentrate. Black Star was just about to strike one of the people, but he was stopped by Maka.

"What!" he shouted, annoyed.

"They're all humans and they're alive. We can't kill them." she said.

"Well then I'll just seriously injure them." he said.

"No, Black Star!" Maka snapped.

"Hey Maka, they must be unconscious or something. I see strings attached to them. That must be what's making them move." Soul advised.

"Great then we just cut the strings." Maka said.

Kid looked around at all the people. Where did they all come from? And how was Amane able to do all this? Obviously she was prepared for them, but they weren't prepared for her. Suddenly, a large dark hole opened up underneath him. Kid could feel the ground disappear from beneath his feet. One moment he was getting ready to fight, and the next, he finds himself falling.

Liz and Patty quickly dropped to the ground and tried to catch him, but they were too late. They shouted his name and prepared themselves to dive in after him. A black beam-like thing pushed Liz and Patty far enough away from the hole, so that it could close up. They quickly got to their feet and ran over to where the hole once was. Liz looked up at Maka, a panicked expression plastered on her face.

"Maka, Kid is gone!" Liz shouted.

"What?" Maka questioned. "What happened?"

"The ground ate him!" Patty shouted while Liz nodded her head.

Maka thought for a moment, and then glanced back at them, "We'll get him later. Right now we have to take care of all these people."

Liz and Patty nodded, and then joined the fight.

Kid found himself falling for about a minute or two before he finally hit the ground. He found himself in a bright, beautiful hallway that seemed to go on forever in both directions. Kid stood up and dusted himself off. He walked up to a door in front of him and tried to open it. The knob wouldn't turn. He tried the door next to it, same thing. After unsuccessfully trying to open a few more doors, he quit. He began looking at the pictures lining the walls. He saw one that was perfectly symmetrical. It was of a beautiful beach with clear water and an awesome sunset. Kid reached up and touched the painting. The moment he touched it, it fell to the ground. He quickly picked it up and went to hang it back on the wall. However, when he went to hang it up, it wasn't a wall anymore. There was a door. He reached out for the door knob, which was shaped like a wing. He tried twisting the odd, shaped knob. It didn't work. He then pulled o the knob, which leaned toward him a bit, and then a click was heard. Kid then pushed the door open and walked inside.

He entered a small, dark room. There was a large, purple chair in the center of the room with a small side table next to it. The chair was a velvet armchair with gold details. In front of the chair was a rectangular, full body mirror.

Kid approached the armchair and stopped dead in his tracks right when he realized who was sitting in it. He slowly placed the picture down on the side table and stepped in front of the mirror.

Amane was sitting in the chair, an emotionless expression on her face. She glanced up at Kid, "Please stop standing in front of my mirror, Kid."

Kid glared at her, not budging a bit, "I refuse to."

"Move, Kid." Amane demanded.

"No!" he nearly shouted.

"Masahiro, Masanori!" Amane called.

The twins walked into the room and grabbed hold of Kid's arms and pulled him out of the way of the mirror. Kid tried to pull away, but their grips on his arms were too tight. Kid glanced over at the mirror that Amane was staring at. Instead of seeing her reflection there was an image of Maka and the others in the room that he had been in not too long ago. Amane was watching the fight intently, examining each persons fighting style. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Amane finally looked away from the mirror and at the twins.

"Masanori, get duct tape and a chair, I think that Kid is getting tired of standing." Amane ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Masanori replied before running off to do her bidding.

He came back with the stuff and he and his brother shoved Kid into the chair. They duct tape his ankles to the legs of the chair. They then wrapped the tape around the chair and Kid's arms. After that, Amane dismissed the twins and then continued watching the mirror.

Maka and the others had finished cutting all the strings attached to the people. As they began to walk away, holes opened up beneath their feet and they fell in. Maka and Soul found themselves in a maze of mirrors; Black Star and Tsubaki were in what looked like a kitchen of an abandoned house; while Liz and Patty were in a graveyard.

Kid saw all this in the mirror. He looked over at Amane, wondering, how did she do all this? Amane noticed his stare and she glanced at him.

"What is it Kid?" she asked.

"Why are you doing all this?" he asked.

"Two simple reasons." She began holding up one finger, "First reason, because I can." She held up a second finger, "And two, for revenge."

Kid looked at her questioningly, "Revenge? What did we ever do to you?"

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about this later. I want to watch and see what happens next." Amane replied, turning her attention back to the mirror.

Soul transformed back into his human form. He and Maka looked around, confused.

"Uh… where are we?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure." Maka replied.

"What is this? Some sort of fun house?" Soul asked, irritated.

"Calm down, Soul. Let's just find our way out of here, alright?" Maka said.

Soul nodded and began walking around, trying to find an opening.

Maka also began looking around; she then turned back and looked at Soul happily. "I found it!" she said.

Maka turned back around to run down the path, accidentally running into the mirror next to it, causing her to fall backwards. Soul burst out laughing, while Maka stood up and dusted herself off.

"When you're done laughing we can go." Maka growled as she began walking away.

Soul wiped a tear from his eye and took a deep breath before running after Maka.

Black Star and Tsubaki looked around the kitchen at all the worn or broken cabinets, the dirty and broken dishes that were lying everywhere. In fact, the whole kitchen was dirty and a complete mess. Some of the floorboards were missing and mold was growing in some corners of the ceiling.

"Hah! If they think some messed up kitchen is going to stop the Mighty Black Star, then they're wrong, Yahoo!" Black Star shouted.

"Please stop shouting Black Star." Tsubaki pleaded.

"It's not like there's going to be anyone in this run down place." Black Star said, "Let's do some investigating, Yahoo!"

Black Star pumped his fist in the air and started stomping through the house happily as Tsubaki followed close behind him, looking back and forth suspiciously. As Black Star was parading through the house he stepped on a weak board and his foot fell through, causing him to trip. His face hit the ground, making it red. He quickly scrambled to his feet and continued walking. After that, Tsubaki began inspecting the boards before she stepped on them.

"This hallway just won't end." Black Star said.

"I think I see a door up there." Tsubaki spoke as she pointed at it.

"Good eye Tsubaki!" he shouted as he ran up to the door.

When they reached the door, Black Star swung it open and stepped inside. They were in a kitchen.

"Weren't we here earlier?" Tsubaki asked.

"Maybe there's more than one kitchen in the house." Black Star suggested.

Tsubaki considered this for a moment until she saw a hole, "But that's where your foot fell through the ground." She pointed out.

At that, Black Star began running down a different hallway, only to end up in the kitchen once more. He continued at this for awhile until Tsubaki placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

"It's no use, Black Star." She said.

Liz and Patty found themselves falling out of an open grave, which might mean that they had been falling up. Liz looked around and her eyes widened as she clung to her sister. Patty was just standing there laughing at the fact they had fallen up, out of a grave.

"Patty! Stop laughing!" Liz whined.

"But, it's funny." Patty giggled.

"We're in a graveyard! With zombies and dead people… Or maybe even ghosts!" Liz sobbed.

Patty patted her sisters head, "It's okay sis."

Patty took her sister by her hand and started leading her through the graveyard.

"Wait, Patty! Maybe we should just stay back at the grave. I'm sure someone will find us." She said as she tried to pull her sister back to where they were.

However, when she looked back at where the grave was, it was gone. Liz looked around frantically. Where could it have gone? She began panicking more than she already was, until her sister spoke.

"Look, sis! There's the exit." She giggled as she pointed at the way out.

"Yay, thank you Patty!" Liz shouted as she began sprinting to the gate, dragging her sister behind her.

Liz stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was right in front of her. There, blocking their way out, was them? Staring right back at Liz and Patty were Liz and Patty, only they were more dead looking.

"Why are there dead versions of us!" Liz shouted as tears streamed down her face.

Patty began laughing as she pointed at the zombie like versions of them, "Sis you look disgusting when you're dead." She giggled.

"Shut up, Patty!" her sister shouted.

Just then the zombie Patty transformed into a weapon and her sister caught her and began attacking.

Soul and Maka walked out a door labeled exit and entered a circular room with mirrors on every inch of the walls and ceilings.

"This place just gets weirder every time." Soul said.

He and Maka walked to the center of the room and looked around. Laughing was heard and it echoed throughout the room as the two looked around to see where the source of the laughing was. In every single mirror, it was them, laughing.

"What kind of place is this?" Maka asked.

"Well how should I know?" Soul said.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Sorry."

All of the mirrors started to glow and then a beam of light from each of the mirrors went to the mirror directly above them. The mirror above them shattered into pieces as another Maka and Soul fell from it. They weren't exactly like the real ones. They were more of a grayish color and their eyes were completely white.

"Soul!" both of the Maka's shouted.

The Soul's nodded in response and transformed. The fake Soul's weapon form's color was basically the same except in place of the red part, it was purple.

Maka swung her weapon around, the opposite one mirroring her movements. They both lunged forward at each other and the fighting began.

Black Star punched a hole in the window above the sink. Instead of shattering into a million pieces, it just stretched out as if it were made of rubber.

"What the hell!" he shouted in frustration as he ran over and punched a wall which did the same exact thing as the window.

"Black Star calm down." Tsubaki pleaded.

Another Tsubaki, with a cooking apron on, stood up from behind the island, "Yes, Black Star. You wouldn't want to tire yourself out before the fight."

A Black Star, dressed as a chef also stood up from behind the island. "If you're worn out the fight won't be fun."

Tsubaki jumped in surprise and ran over to Black Star, transforming into her weapon form. Black Star's face showed that he was more than happy to defeat himself.

Amane watched in satisfaction as everyone had been evenly matched by their strange duplicates. Kid's eyes were wide in amazement and terror. How is it possible for her to manage all this?

"I wouldn't have been able to manage all this myself. Before this house was my own, it was owned by many other witches who had put spells on different parts of the house to protect themselves if there's ever an intruder. Honestly, that's the only reason why I got this house." Amane said as if she had heard the question that Kid had asked in his mind.

Kid and Amane continued watching each fight. Maka was being back up into a wall, Liz and Patty towards an open coffin, and Black Star and Tsubaki also towards a wall.

Maka bumped into the mirror behind her as she continued blocking all of the attacks. She couldn't back up any further. She gasped in surprise as she fell through the mirror as the fake Maka smiled in satisfaction as she watched her opponent fall into blackness.

Liz was in her weapon form since she was too terrified to face the zombies in her human form. Patty had been backing up as they advanced on them slowly. The zombie Patty transformed back into human, or zombie, form and charged at the real Patty. She punched Patty in the stomach, making her fly back and into a coffin. Instead of hitting the bottom of the coffin, she kept falling.

Black Star angrily thrashed out at the imposter. He couldn't get backed into a wall. Not the Might Black Star. Unfortunately for him, it was happening. He felt his back against the wall. To his surprise, the moment his back touched the wall, the imposter stopped attacking. Black Star tried to charge forward to attack, but he began sinking into the wall. He struggled to get free but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get free. The imposter watched as Black Star disappeared into the wall until he was completely gone.

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, all fell up out of the ground of Amane's front yard and into each other. They all scrambled to their feet and relief swept over them as they saw that their friends were all right. All, except one.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked.

"We don't know." Liz replied.

Maka looked at Amane's house, then at her friends. "The witch must have him. We must report this to Lord Death right away."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and quickly made their way to the DWMA.


	10. Misconception

Amane attempted to roll onto her back, only to feel something in the way. She pulls her blankets over; expecting it to be that blocking her way, but the thing is still there. As she continued to try and roll on her back she heard a strange grunt. Rolling onto her other side, she sees what has been preventing her from rolling on her back.

Kid pulls the blankets over his shoulder and glares at Amane, "Could you please stop bumping into me. I'm trying to sleep."

A scream escapes from Amane's mouth as she quickly sat up and fell backwards out of bed. Kid poked his head over the side of the bed curiously, his eyes half closed, as he stared down at his friend.

"Are you okay?" he questioned curiously.

Amane sat up and glared at the boy, "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" she shouted.

Kid grumbled a bit, Amane unable to understand what he's saying. The moment he laid back down, he fell asleep. She would probably remember in a bit. The events that happened yesterday were unforgettable. First off, he gets captured, second he watches his friends get thrashed around by the witches little puppets, and third he ended up barely getting any sleep last night while Amane was out like a light.

The day before: Amane watched as the group left her house. The mirror began glowing brightly for a few seconds before turning into a regular mirror. Amane stared at her reflection, only she could notice the sorrow that filled her eyes. She stood up from her large chair and walked out of the room, calling down the hallway for the twins. The twins arrived only a minute after being called. They walked into the room towards Kid as their mesiter walked out and down the hallway.

Kid watched the twins carefully as they began taking off the duct tape on him. If there was even the slightest chance for him to escape, he would take it. Surprisingly, they left many chances for him to escape, and to even more of his surprise, he wouldn't take it. Why is it that he didn't want to escape? Kid racked his mind for the answer, but couldn't figure it out.

The twins grabbed hold of Kid's arms and hauled him up, out of his chair, and into the hallway. Kid felt himself being shoved up against the wall.

Masahiro had Kid by the collar of his shirt, "While you're here, understand this; if you hurt Amane in any way, you're dead. Understand?" he growled as he slammed Kid against the wall.

Masanori put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Calm down. Amane told us not to hurt him."

Masahiro dropped Kid and walked away, his brother following behind him.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Kid asked.

"Well you could follow us and get some dinner, or you can just stand there and starve. It's your choice." Masanori called back.

Kid stared at the two curiously. A growl erupted from his stomach and he ran after the twins. Dinner sounded splendid at the moment.

After they finished dinner, everyone headed out into the foyer, ready to go their separate ways to bed. Kid stopped dead in his tracks, staring Amane down. She turned around curiously and looked at Kid.

"I don't understand any of this." He said.

The twins turned around, "What is there not to understand?" Masahiro asked.

"You're just going to let me walk around freely? Giving me every chance of escape?" he asked.

"Just because you've been kidnapped by us, doesn't mean we have to treat you like trash. Besides, the house knows who's allowed to leave and who must stay." Masanori said.

"What was the point in kidnapping me anyways?" he questioned. "You let everyone go, except me."

"I have my reasons." Amane replied.

"What are those reasons? What do you want to do? Kill me for yourself? I bet that's it. Everything would be much easier with Lord Death's son out of the way. Just go ahead and kill me already! Or would you rather I suffer?"

"Kid, I don't plan on killing you. I never even thought of it."

"You don't even care for anyone's feelings. I bet you don't even have any yourself! And if you don't plan on killing me what is it? Does it mean you plan on turning me against everyone? Is that it?"

"Kid… I just…"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted…"

"Just say it, you annoying witch! I hate witches almost as much as I hate asymmetrical things. If Liz and Patty were here you would've been dead by now!" Kid shouted. He felt as if it burned to say each word.

Amane froze in surprise as she listened to Kid yell those last three sentences. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the hatred and anger that filled Kid's eyes. She turned and ran off to her room, the twins watching her, worried expressions on their faces.

Kid's eyes began to widen in surprise as he saw the tears that began to fill Amane's eyes. He felt a strange pain, but he was not sure where, for he was too distracted by his thoughts to worry about the pain that was there, yet it wasn't there. Had he really hurt the girl's feelings? Why was she so hurt by those words? Not a single thing that happened today made any sense. Especially how he fell from the basement and ended up falling from the ceiling of the second floor.

While he was distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice the twins making their way over to him, their anger obvious on their faces. Masahiro ran up to Kid and punched his face. The punch could've sent him flying, but he grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him back so that his fist could come in contact with Kid's face once more.

"What the hell was that for!" Kid shouted.

"What do you think?" Masahiro shouted back as he prepared to punch Kid again.

Masanori grabbed hold of Masahiro's wrist, stopping him. "Though Amane's feelings have been badly hurt by this idiot, orders are orders. We are not to harm him as he is still our guest."

Masahiro began trembling with rage, and then finally, and reluctantly, he released Kid and lowered his fist. Kid fixed his shirt and glared at him.

"How could I possibly hurt her feelings? After all she is a witch." Kid said.

"Do you want to know the real reason why she kidnapped you?" Masahiro shouted, Kid looking at him curiously as a response.

The twins glanced at each other then looked at Kid, "She wanted to see you."

"She wanted… to see me?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course she wanted to see you." Masanori said.

"Why?"

"She misses you. Why else would she want to see you?"

"Miss me?"

"Yes! Get it through your thick skull, dumbass!"

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"Why shouldn't I? You basically told her that she didn't have feelings! You told her that you hated her and would've had her dead, given the chance!"

Kid prepared to shout back, but stopped. What could he say? All the things he said was true, there was no arguing. And as badly as he wanted, there was no way to rewrite his past. No way to take back what he said.

"So, now what're you going to do, son of Lord Death?" Masanori asked.

Kid stood there, trying to think of what to do. Small bullets of rain beat against the roof and, only a few seconds later, a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder. Masahiro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's your turn Masanori! I did it last time." Masahiro said.

His brother glared at him, then turned his attention to Kid as a light bulb went off in his head, "Or Kid can do it." He suggested.

Kid glanced at the two, seeing the mischievous glint in their eyes. "What am I doing?" he asked.

The twins began pushing him down the hall way as they started to explain, "You see, our dear meister has a rather childish fear..." Masanori started.

"She is terrified of thunder and lighting…" Masanori stated.

"And so you're going to be the one to comfort her, while we get some sleep." They said in unison as they threw him into Amane's room.

Kid stumbled into the room and as he turned to run out, the door was slammed shut in his face. He turned around and began looking around the room. Not a thing was visible due to the darkness, until there was a flash of lightning. In the few moments of light, he was able to see a bed, not to far from where he was standing, and laying in the middle of that bed, covered by blankets and curled up into a ball, was the with Amane, trembling in fear.

Kid approached the bed cautiously, sliding his feet in front of him to prevent tripping over a random object that might be on the floor. Putting his hands in front of him, he searched for the bed. With his luck, was another flash of lightning, revealing that the bed was just an inch in front of him. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to, just barely, make out the form of Amane. He sat down next to her curled up form and placed a comforting hand on her back.

Amane jumped in surprise as she felt a hand on her back. She looked up at who was there, only to see the one person she hated, yet loved to see.

Kid looked down at her red, tear streaked face. Her eyes were swollen due to her crying. It broke his heart to see this. Unconsciously, he pulled Amane up and into a tight embrace.

Amane gasped in surprise as she felt herself being pulled into a hug. Did he due this out of guilt? That had to be it. It was for his own selfish reason, to rid of his guilt. How could he possibly like her… a witch. She felt hot tears beginning to stream down her face once more. She began to pull away from him. A flash of lightning and crack of thunder sent her straight back into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as she tried to ignore the storm.

Kid looked down at Amane and began to stroke her hair. He noticed that she began to relax until she jumped again from the sound of thunder. Now he could see why the twins wanted him to do it. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

Kid shook his head as he stopped thinking about last night. It was hard to think with Amane, still yelling at him.

"And for the last time, Kid, listen to me when I'm yelling at you!" she shouted.

"Shut up, you're annoying me!" he shouted back.

"Since when did you become such an ass?"

"When I was forced into comforting you all night."

"It wasn't all night."

"I only got an hour of sleep…"

"I'm sure you got more."

"You kept waking up and you also kicked me."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"Okay."

Amane crawled back into bed and pushed Kid off. A smirk found it's way onto her face when she heard a satisfying thump.

"What was that for!" Kid growled.

"If I'm that much of a pain to sleep with, then you can sleep on the floor." Amane said.

"Or you can sleep on the floor." Kid said as he grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her on to the floor as he got back on the bed.

Kid pulled the blankets over his shoulder and closed his eyes. A sudden chill swept over him and he reached his hand up to the blankets, only to realize that they weren't there. He looked at Amane on the floor, glaring.

"Give me back my blankets."

"No."

"You're mean."

"Oh, so just because I'm a witch, I'm mean?"

"Okay for the last time, I'm sorry about that. It was just a common misconception."

"Believing your friend is evil just because she's a witch is a common misconception?"

"Well you were a really good actor."

"Thank you, but you still never asked for my side of the story."

"Well I… We…"

"See. You can't argue with that. I win."

"…If you weren't so symmetrical, I would've beaten you up by now."

"Ha! You can't beat me up."

Kid glared down at Amane, who was giggling at the thought of Kid believing he could actually be able to beat her up. A question suddenly came to mind and he reached over and poked his friend's face to get her attention. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

"Since I know you're nice now, can you come back to the DWMA?" Kid asked hopefully.

Amane looked at the ground for a few seconds as she thought it over, then she looked back up at Kid, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why?" he asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"I have yet to complete my mission."

"Mission?"

"Whether I like it or not, I still work for the Grand Witch. I was sent to the DWMA on a mission and I still have to complete it."

"What is the mission!"

"My mission is to send the DWMA into a state of chaos, allowing the witches the perfect time to strike. My job is to make the preparations for the end of the DWMA."

"I thought you're a nice witch. Just because you're a witch, doesn't mean you have to work for them."

Amane stood up and sat down next to Kid on the bed, "I think it's best if I start from the beginning. You see, it all started when…"

Author's Note: Haha! Cliffhanger… I think. Well anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate all the great reviews and such. I mean really, you chose my story. There are a ton of Soul Eater stories out there and you chose mine. Well the next chapter will be past events and that's it. Now that I think about it… My story is almost half over. School is coming up so I might not update as fast, but don't worry. I will eventually update. I'm not one of those people who start a story and never finishes. And again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Despite all that's happened to me today I didn't let it stop me from updating. I love and miss you Bobble. You were the most amazing Betta ever.


	11. Explanations

The sun shined dully in the sky as a chilly wind blew multiple colored leaves from the branches of trees. An occasional squirrel would be seen burying nuts in preparation for winter. The few remaining birds chirped happily from their perches on random trees. A young Amane about six years old, skipped through the forest and hid behind one of the many towering trees. She clamped one of her hands to her mouth trying to hide the sound of her giggling.

A small ten year old boy ran through the woods and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a small foot. He crept over to a nearby tree and jumped behind it and screamed. He began bursting into a fit of laughter as he saw his sister scream and fall over.

"Chester, you're such a meanie." Amane whined as she banged her fists against her older brother's chest.

Chester laughed at how weak his sister's punches were and patted her head, "I'm sorry, Amane."

"It's okay… Do you wanna keep playing hide and seek?" Amane asked hopefully.

"I think that's enough for today. We have to get home in time for dinner." Chester said.

Amane puffed her cheeks up angrily and crossed her arms, "Oh, alright."

Chester began laughing once more at his little sister's antics. He took her hand and began leading her back to the house.

They arrived to a small, isolated village somewhere in the forest. The sun was already beginning to sink and the sky was a beautiful mixture of orange, red, and purple.

"We're home!" Chester shouted as he and Amane made their way into their house.

"It took you two long enough. Dinner is getting cold. Hurry up and eat." Their mother ordered as she set their plates on a small, round, wooden table.

Amane approached the table silently, only bothering to glance at her mother for a quick second. During that quick glance, she caught her mother's glare. It never made any sense to her; her mother had always hated her. Amane glanced at her mother again. This time she saw her mother smiling warmly at Chester, patting his head.

Amane sat down in her chair and began eating silently, concentrating on her food in an attempt to stop thinking about her mother.

After finishing her food, Amane was ordered to wash the dishes then go straight to bed. And what did Chester do? He was finishing a puzzle with their mother. Amane looked down at the floor sadly and made her way to her room in the second floor of the house.

Amane opened the window of her room and crawled out onto the roof. Chester would always tell her not to do that, but her mother could care less. She scooted down the roof carefully over to a tree. Grasping onto the large trunk with one hand, Amane swung herself over and wrapped her other arm and legs around it. She shimmied down the trunk and dropped to the ground.

"Amane!" she heard her mother shout.

Fear in her eyes, Amane turned around and met the angry glare of her mother. Chester poked his head out of the door, but was ordered to go to his room. Her mother approached her, stomping with every step she took.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" her mother shouted angrily.

"N-nowhere, mommy..."

Her mother grabbed her roughly by her arm and began dragging her back to the house, "Nowhere my ass! The only place you're going is back to your room!"

"I'm sorry."

Amane's mother threw her to the ground as they entered the front door. She whimpered in pain as she curled up into a ball, fearing that she'd be thrown down again if she stood up.

"If it wasn't for my parents, I would've gotten you while I had the chance!"

"Mommy, why do you hate me?"

"You're a child of adultery!" her mother growled.

Amane stood up and ran to her room before her mother could get any angrier. When she entered her room she threw herself onto her uncomfortable bed. 'What was adultery?' she wondered as her eyes began to slowly shut until she was fast asleep.

A crackling sound was heard in the night. Amane felt a strange burning sensation. She ignored it for a bit until she smelt something odd. Smoke. Her eyes opened up as she quickly sat up and looked around. There was a fire in a corner of her room, and it was spreading quickly. She sprung out of bed and rushed over to her door, swinging it open, only to see a massive wall of flames. There was only one other thing to do, get out through the window. Amane ran over to the window and threw it open and jumped out. She didn't bother to be careful as she made her way onto the roof and run down it to the tree.

When Amane reached the ground she turned around to look at her house. It was almost completely engulfed in flames. Someone came staggering out of the house and fall to the ground as they exited the door. She ran over and began trying to drag the person away from the door. Finding this task difficult, she began shaking the person.

"Chester! Get up!" Amane shouted fearfully.

Chester could only manage a cough as a reply.

Another figure began emerging from the burning house. It was her mother. She was holding a lighter and a large jug of some kind of liquid. Amane began backing away very quickly. Her mother's hair was a mess, and her dress had holes in it where it had been burned and the fires put out. Amane watched as her mother dropped the objects she was holding as she approached her daughter.

"That fire got out of control. It was meant just for you. Chester got hurt badly because of the fire… And it was all your fault." Her mother said as she pulled out a knife from a pocket on her dress.

Amane began to back up more quickly now. Her mother's eyes were full of anger and hate. She had finally cracked; her mother was now officially insane. As Amane began to turn to run away, she tripped over a rock and fell over. Her mother approached her, her pace slow. Amane remained on the ground cowering in fear as her mother finally reached her. As her mother brought the blade up, ready to stab her child, a ball of fire came at her and struck her in her abdomen.

Amane turned around and saw a strange lady dressed in a red, hooded cape and a skirt with fishnet leggings paired with a shirt that only covered her chest. The hood hung over her face so only her mouth was showing, her curly orange-blonde hair reaching down a little past her chest.

"You have wronged yourself with many sins. As your house goes up in flames, so will you." The woman stated.

Amane could just barely hear the lady mutter the word pyromania and not long after she said that, her mother burst into flames. Before she could witness this horror the lady scooped Amane up into her arms and ran off into the forest.

"Are you a witch?" Amane questioned the lady.

"Yes I am." She replied simply.

After awhile of running she finally stopped and placed Amane on the ground. Suddenly, the witch fell to the ground clutching her side. She removed her hand and stared at the blood that covered it. Amane stared wide eyed; surprised that she had not noticed the wound before. The witch looked at her and gave her a look that said don't worry.

"This is sudden and you are very young so it may be hard for you to understand and deal with all of this. I am the sister of the Grand Witch and she has been out for my head for a few years now. I'm badly hurt. I have a special power that allows me to give all my powers to one person. Since my time is now very short, I have decided to give it to you." The witch said.

Amane looked at her slightly perplexed.

The witch pulled a strange crystal out of what seemed like nowhere. "This crystal has the power of many witches stored inside of it. It is very powerful and one of the reasons my sister is out to get me; she fears that I will take over, which I'm fully capable of doing."

The crystal was placed in Amane's hands. She looked at it curiously before looking back up at the witch who had been muttering strange words. Amane felt a strange rush of power going through every inch of her body, and before she knew it, the witch was gone, and she had now taken her place.

It's been a few years after that traumatizing event. Amane had never returned home. She couldn't go back, especially after she had discovered that her brother had died. The wounds he received from the fire were worse than expected. Accompanying her were rather obnoxious and hyper twins. She had met them a few months earlier. When she found them, they were nearly dead, lying next to their already dead meister. She was able to heal them with the crystal, draining much of its power. In return they were to accompany and serve her for the rest of their lives; they gladly accepted.

Though Amane was still too young at the time to understand much of what had happened to her the past few years, she was able to understand two things; that her life would be hard and she'll never have a normal life again.

_**Author's Note: Sorry if there's any mistakes, if there are please let me know. I just really thought I should hurry and update. Sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected. Hopefully you read my note from the first chapter advising you that this chapter would be past events, or take place in the past. Please let me know what you think, if it was bad please don't be too harsh when telling me. I'm just hoping for a simple opinion. I wish I could tell you when I will be updating next.**_


	12. Switching Sides

Kid put his hand to his chin in deep thought, letting everything that Amane told him sink in. After a bit, he put his hand down and looked at Amane with serious eyes.

"So you don't want to destroy the DWMA or my father?" he asked.

"I don't want to, but that's my job." She replied.

"We must speak with my father." he stated.

Amane's eyes widened slightly, "Y-your father!" she stuttered. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It'll be fine."

"Or so you might think! He's probably going to cut me up like a turkey on Thanksgiving once he knows I'm a witch!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? Just a bit?"

"I know I'm exaggerating, but still! He probably wants my soul!"

"And to think that you were so serious and cold the first time we met. Now could you please stop arguing with me? I'm sure my father doesn't bite."

"Yeah but he karate chops your head…"

"You're going with me to see my father whether you like it or not." Kid said sternly as he crossed his arms.

Amane and Kid began having, what seemed like, a staring contest, until finally Amane heaved a sigh and agreed to go with him. The twins were forced to tag along by Amane due to the fact that she was freaking out. Kid was slightly bothered by this, mostly because the twins couldn't keep their mouths shut for five seconds. Not only could they not be quiet, but they were running around like crazed bulls half the time. He swore that those two suffer from ADHD. By the time they reached the DWMA, Kid was exhausted, not from all the walking, but from having to deal with the twins.

As they walked up the steps, they found themselves surround by pretty much the entire student body, all of them practically having the word serious written all over their faces. Amane looked around at everyone, a worried expression on her face. It's kind of funny how when she first came here, she seemed completely apathetic. The twins stood closer to the small witch, glaring at all the people that looked like they were about attack. Two familiar people began running towards them from the crowd, both yelling Kid's name. As they came closer, Amane realized that they were Liz and Patty.

"Kid, are you okay!" Liz shouted as she stopped in front of them. She glanced over at Amane, with an angry, disgusted expression on her face before quickly turning back to Kid.

Maka and the others also came running to them, out of the crowd. Just by looking into their eyes, Amane could tell that they were ready for a fight. She began to back up slowly. This is exactly what she expected to happen. The moment that Soul changed into his weapon form and Maka was about to strike, Kid jumped in front of Amane, holding his arms out to block the attack from hitting her-the twins had pulled Amane away and kept her between themselves as this was happening. Maka quickly stopped her attack and Soul transformed back into a person.

"What the hell are you doing Kid!" Maka shouted.

"You will not harm Amane." He stated.

"And why the hell not, Kid! She's a witch plotting against us and she kidnapped you! Did you forget that!"

"You've never heard her side of the story."

"Kid, I'm sure whatever she told you is a lie."

"Just step aside, please. We must speak with my father immediately."

Maka glared over at Amane before stepping aside; the others also stepped aside. Kid looked over at Amane and motioned for her to continue walking with him. Amane shook her head and looked off to the side as she took a step back. Kid made his way over to her and hesitantly took her by her hand and gently pulled her forward.

"Come on, Amane. You're safe. I promise." Kid said, smiling slightly.

Amane looked up and stared into his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at the ground. She nodded and began walking with Kid, the twins following. She continued staring at the ground, not wanting to see the stares. Though she didn't see the stares, she felt it, the whole crowd staring at them; each person wanting to take her soul, especially Maka. For the first time in awhile, she felt terrified. Her body began to tremble slightly when she finally looked up at all the people. There were so many pairs of eyes, most of them glaring. She began to tremble more and walked closer to Kid to the point where if she stood any closer she'd be pushing him to the side.

When they made it into Lord Death's room, he turned around and greeted them warmly.

"Hello, hello!" he said waving at his son with his large hand. Then as if he didn't notice them before he said surprised, "Oh, hello Amane, Masahiro and Masanori."

"Father, there is something I must discuss with you."

"What is it?"

Kid glanced over at Amane and nudged her. She glanced over at him before looking up at Lord Death, "You see, my job is to destroy the DWMA and kill you, but I don't want to do that. I want to prevent it."

"I see. Well… Okay!" he said rather enthusiastically, "Since you haven't really done anything bad yet and brought my son back unharmed you will not be punished. Furthermore, you are allowed to continue attending the DWMA if you wish."

"Thank you, but there's just one problem."

"A problem?" Kid and his father questioned.

"I had gotten my powers from the Grand Witch's younger sister, therefore she sees me as a threat."

Kid thought for a moment. She can continue attending the DWMA, but she can't because the Grand Witch sees her as a threat. Being the smart kid he is, he put two and two together. "Since you are a threat, if you continue to go to the DWMA the Grand Witch will send witches to kill you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then it shouldn't be too much trouble. If you are closely matched in power with the Grand Witch, a couple witches shouldn't be too much trouble. Having the twins makes you more powerful."

"No, you don't understand. Since I decided to no longer work for her, as punishment, she will kill all of my closest friends or any of my allies. She won't just send a few witches; she'll send a whole army."

"That seems a bit much for one witch, don't you think?"

"She not only wants me dead, she wants to finish carrying out the plan. The witches came this far, there is a low possibility that they will just stop and start over again."

Lord Death put his large hand to his chin, "Well now I see how it is a problem."

"What will we do, father?" Kid asked.

"Well it is inevitable, we must go to war." Lord Death said, sounding serious for the first time in a while.

"We're going to war to protect a witch?" Maka asked, venomously.

Maka and the others had heard everything starting with Amane telling them about how the Grand Witch would send an army to destroy them. She was not about to start fighting to protect a witch who had been plotting against them. Just yesterday she had been fighting against this witch and now she is going to protect her? She clenched her fist and was trembling slightly. Soul noticed this and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Maka." Soul said.

"How can I calm down? We're about to go to war over a damn witch!" she nearly shouted.

"What is this about a war?" Spirit asked as he walked into the room.

"Ah, good Spirit, you're here. I need you to get the teachers to assemble all the students; there is a very important announcement that I must make." Lord Death ordered.

Spirit glanced over at Amane, "Why is there a witch in here? What's going on?"

Kid sighed and explained the whole story to everyone. When he finished his story, Maka relaxed slightly. She felt stupid for not bothering to hear Amane's side of the story. She didn't even consider hearing her side of the story.

"I say we help." Tsubaki said.

"Well we have no choice so why not." Liz agreed.

"We'll crush those witches! Yahoo!" Black Star shouted.

"Well, Maka, what do you say?" Soul asked.

Maka stared at the ground then looked up at Amane. "Fine, I'll help."

"Well then I guess it's time to start preparing ourselves for war." Kid said.

Lord Death nodded and motioned for Spirit to get the teachers to assemble the students.

Somewhere else a witch dressed in black shorts, a black shirt, and a hooded black cloak was knelt in front of the Grand Witch.

"What's the report?" the Grand Witch questioned.

"Amane has switched sides and the DWMA is protecting her."

"Good. I've been waiting for the chance to get an excuse to get rid of her and I'll get the chance to destroy the DWMA too."

"What are my orders?"

"Assemble the witches. We are about to go to war." The Grand Witch replied.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to update! I'm also sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I tried to make sure that it wasn't all over the place since I kind of worked on this whenever I got the time so... yeah. I'd really appreciate some reviews and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, I'm not very good with the fluffy romance stuff and I'm trying my best to improve.**_


	13. Preparation

When the assembly was over everyone was dismissed. Only a little more than half of the student body was willing to fight in the war, the rest of them thought that they should've just killed Amane when they had the chance. To keep the students from fighting they separated them into two groups; those who will fight in the front lines and those who stay back to protect the school. The teachers began arranging what they called an exam to determine who was the strongest and who was weakest to make sure that everyone would be evenly distributed. The weakest people would be part of the medical team. When the exam was over they began to divide everyone into troupes with two leaders for each one. Stein assembled all the troupes who will be out on the battlefield and began to tell them their position and their task.

Stein led them all into an empty classroom and spread a map out on the desk at the front of the room. The leaders gathered around the table and waited to hear their orders.

"Team five you'll be in the front with Team three." Stein ordered placing pawns from a chessboard onto the map where they would be.

"Yes sir." the leaders said before they went over to their troupe to tell them about their orders.

"Team seven will stay near the back and Team eleven somewhere in the middle." he said placing pawns on the map.

"Wait did you say Team seven is in the middle?" someone asked.

"No that's where Team eleven is." Someone else replied.

"Are you sure?" another person asked.

Stein sighed and began to think. "Okay, fine, how about we just use the Greek alphabet instead of numbers."

"Okay so what are our new team names?" Kid asked.

"Kid, your team will be Alpha instead of one." Stein said.

"I'm confused." The leader of Team four said.

Stein sighed and began to explain, "Okay. Since your Team four you will be Delta."

"What's the whole alphabet?"

"Since we only have thirteen troupes I'll just tell you the alphabet up to the thirteenth letter. There is: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, lota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, and Nu."

"I don't think that this is any different from the numbers!" a kid shouted.

"Well I would have gone with the phonetic alphabet, but I don't know that."

Stein wrote it down and handed it to one of the leaders and let them pass it around so that everyone could figure out their new team name. When everyone was done he finished assigning their positions except for Kid's team. He dismissed everyone, but told Team Alpha to stay.

"What is our position?" Maka asked.

"Your team will be in the front. Your job is to get Amane up to the Grand Witch unharmed. It is Amane's job to destroy the Grand Witch. If anything goes wrong retreat and let me handle things." Stein said. "You are dismissed."

Everyone nodded and they headed over to a forest where they will train with the other troupes. Spirit was the person who would oversee the training.

"Everyone get into groups of three. I prefer that you not train with someone who is in your team." Spirit ordered. He then turned to Amane, "Amane, you will be paired up with Kid and Maka even though they're on your team. Will you be using your weapons?"

Amane thought for a moment and when she opened her mouth to reply the twins interrupted her, "Yes!" they shouted in unison.

Amane turned to face her weapons, a rather pissed off expression on her face. "I was going to say no."

"Oh well. It's a yes now." They said.

After a couple minutes everyone had chosen who they would be training with.

"Okay everyone!" Spirit shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. "Shut your mouths. Now make sure you're evenly spread out so that you won't interrupt another groups training. Don't beat up your partners too bad. Training starts now!"

At that moment everyone began training. Black Star was paired up with people who weren't too strong so Spirit was monitoring his fight to make sure that he didn't beat his partners senseless. Everyone was to train either until they were way too exhausted or until they had trained for an hour straight.

Amane was fighting just fine, but after about thirty minutes of training she began to feel dizzy and she got a terrible headache. Her vision became very shaky and she began to panic. This can't be happening again, not now. She trained so hard to prevent this from happening. It would be terrible if this happened during the battle with the witches. Maka came at Amane and swung her scythe at her. Amane blocked the attack, but stumbled backwards and fell. Looking up, she saw Maka, who was very blurry at the moment, running at her again ready to strike. Amane's heart began to beat fast and before she could see what happened, she blacked out.

Kid was sitting in a chair beside Amane. The nurse had just finished running a checkup to make sure that she was okay. He turned in his chair and laid his head on the bed so that he was looking at Amane. She's such a strong girl, so how is it that she passes out so easily during a fight? When she began to wake up, Kid lifted his head up off of the bed.

Amane slowly opened her eyes and looked over. She saw a blurred figure and after blinking a few times she noticed that it was Kid. Pushing herself up into a sitting position using her elbows, she looked over at Kid.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked.

"I'm fine." Amane replied.

"What happened?"

"It's not too long of a story, but I don't feel like discussing it."

"You know you have to tell me."

Amane sighed, "Well a few years back I was really gullible person. I was assigned to work with some scientists, who are also witches, on a poison. We were working on a poison that would greatly weaken whoever was infected by it. The poison would reduce their endurance and whenever the infected person got too tired they would get a headache, get dizzy, or their vision would get really blurry, making it hard for the person to get stronger. If they were unlucky enough, all three would happen. When I was sent in to work with them I was told that it was something that would make you stronger. When they injected the poison into me the results showed the complete opposite of what I expected. The whole thing was part of the Grand Witch's plan to get rid of me."

"I see." Kid said.

Amane threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. As she began walking towards the door, Kid grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked a serious expression on his face.

"To get back to training; just sitting here isn't going to help win the war." she replied.

"You're not going."

"What do you mean I'm not going?"

"You won't go to war with us. I won't let you."

"And why the hell not!"

"I can't risk it."

"Risk what? If this is about the poison thing, don't worry about it. I trained hard to keep it from interrupting my fights."

"Well it interrupted our training. And it also happened on our mission that one day, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Amane, I can't risk…" he paused for a second, looking down, and heaved a sigh before he looked into her eyes, "I can't risk losing you."

Kid slid his hand down from Amane's wrist to her hand. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Amane's lips. Amane just stood there, too surprised to do anything. Taking her doing nothing as a rejection, he pulled away and began walking out the door. He stopped for a moment at the doorway, "I guess it was stupid of me… Thinking that I, Lord Death's son, could actually be with a witch… It just had to be you, didn't it?" he whispered, mostly to himself, before he continued walking away.

Amane stood there, thinking about everything that had just happened, trying to comprehend it all. She then ran out and looked down the hallway, only to see that Kid was already gone. Looking around, she noticed the twins walking down the hallway and ran over to them.

"Do either of you know where Kid went?" she asked hopefully.

The twins thought for a brief moment.

"Uh… yeah I think I remember seeing him." Masanori said.

"He passed by us earlier didn't he?" Masahiro asked.

"Hard to tell, I was really distracted by you poking my face… nonstop!" Masanori growled as he glared at his brother.

"Hey! Did you see him or not?" Amane asked growing impatient.

The two thought for another moment before they nodded.

"Yeah he seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. I think he was heading to the training grounds." Masahiro replied.

"He also looked really upset." Masanori added.

"Thank you!" Amane shouted as she ran off.

The twins watched her run off thinking that she looked rather desperate. Masahiro leaned over towards his brother, "Kid confessed his feelings, didn't he?"

"Yup." His brother replied before the two turned around and continued walking to wherever it was they were walking to.

Kid sat beneath a tree in the training grounds and pulled his knees up to his chest. He buried his face into his knees and began to fight back the tears that threatened to stream down his face. She is everything he wanted and he couldn't have her. Voices were heard and Kid slowly lifted his head up. He could see a group of people heading out to practice. Standing up, he decided to go home where no one could disturb him and ran off. Liz and Patty were busy helping gather supplies to prepare for the war and they shouldn't be home until late.

Amane finally reached the training grounds and ran over to a group of people. "Have any of you seen Kid?"

One person looked over at her, "Yeah. He looked like he was heading home."

"Thanks." she said before running off.

For a while she was running in some random direction. When she finally calmed down and stopped to catch her breath, she began to think about which direction his house was and if there was anyone around that might know. She walked around the streets wondering where everyone was. Sitting down on a curb, she rested her chin on her hand and sighed.

"Great. I'm lost." she grumbled.

A strange man was walking down the street towards Amane. He looked to be in his 30s and it seemed like he hadn't shaved in a few days. The man wore a blue shirt, jeans, and a dirty looking yellow jacket. Amane tried to pretend like she didn't notice him, but was forced to look up at the man when he stopped in front of her.

"You lost young lady?" he asked. His voice was deep and it frightened her a bit.

Amane stood up and dusted her skirt off. "N-no. I'm just trying to find a place."

"I could help. What place are you looking for?"

"Death the Kid's house."

"Ah… Lord Death's son." The man stated as he looked off into the distance. "I remember my days at the academy; dropped out because my meister got a bad injury and couldn't fight anymore."

After standing there for a moment, the man got his train of thought back. "Oh yeah, Kid's house is down this street and when you reach the end turn left."

Amane nodded thanks and ran off to Kid's house. Halfway there she stopped when she thought she felt something hit her arm. Then she felt something hit her head. Looking up, she saw dark clouds forming and it began to rain.

Kid was lying on his couch, hugging a pillow. The tears finally began to stream down his face. No matter how hard he tried to make them stop, they wouldn't; once they started, they just kept coming. He heard a knock at the door and he began to wipe his tears away with the pillow. Standing up, he began to head over to the door, trying his best to make it look like nothing was wrong. Who could be at his door though? He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened and he kept the door slightly closed so that the person could barely see him.

"What do you want, Amane?" he asked, looking at the ground. It was easy to tell by his tone of voice that he was sad. Calling him sad was somewhat of an understatement.

"Please let me in. I need to talk to you." Amane said.

"What is there to talk about?" Kid asked as he began to close the door.

Amane stopped the door with her hand and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Kid. I need to talk to you and it's pouring out here."

It was true. He hadn't noticed the rain before since he was distracted. Standing to the side and opening the door all the way, he let her in. Amane walked inside and Kid looked her up and down. She was completely soaked. Water dripped onto the floor from her hair and her clothes. Why was she in the rain without an umbrella? And what was it that she needed to talk to him about?

Amane sneezed and began to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"You'll get sick if you stay in that." Kid stated.

"Well what am I going to change into?" Amane asked.

"You can borrow Liz or Patty's clothes." He replied then told her where their rooms are.

"Thanks." Amane said as she left to go get changed.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kid assumed that she had gotten lost and went to go check on her. He decided to check Patty's room first, when he didn't see her, he decided to check Liz's room. For some odd reason, he wasn't thinking straight and walked right into the room without knocking.

Amane was standing with her back to the door. She took off her jacket and dropped it onto the floor and took off her shirt and dropped it on top of her jacket. Picking up one of Liz's shirts, she was getting ready to put it on when she heard the door open and she slightly turned around to see who it was. A light blush appeared on her face and her embarrassment quickly turned to anger. Picking up the nearest object, she threw it at Kid. He ducked and quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. Amane finished getting dressed and slammed the door open. She ran over to Kid and punched him in the face, sending him flying down the hallway. She ran over to Kid, who was lying on the floor with his hands to his face, and, dropping to her knees, picked him up by the collar of his shirt; a pissed off expression was on her face.

"Kid, you're dead!" Amane shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Kid said. "Please don't hurt me."

"Knock first and I wouldn't have to hurt you." she growled as she leaned her face close to his and glared at him.

After staring at him for a bit, she noticed something. His eyes were red and slightly puffy. He had been crying recently. It couldn't have been about what happened earlier, could it? As thoughts began racing through her mind, her grip on his shirt began to loosen.

Kid was scared at first, trying to avoid Amane's glare, but when her grip on his shirt loosened, he looked back at her. Once he looked at her, he couldn't look away. He was lost in those bright purple eyes of hers. He began to lean his face close to hers, the whole time fighting with himself about it. 'Don't do this, Kid!' he thought angrily, but he just couldn't stop himself as he pressed his lips onto hers. 'If she didn't accept the first kiss, why would she accept this one? She's not interested.' Kid thought as he tried to convince himself to pull away. As he was about to pull away, he noticed something. Amane had started kissing him back! His confidence came flowing back into him. He placed his hand on the back of Amane's head to prevent her from pulling away, his fingers getting tangled in her wet hair. When they pulled away to breathe, Amane began to stand up, but stopped.

"Kid, could you get your hand out of my hair?" she asked.

Kid began to stand up so that Amane could stand up all the way and began to try and untangle his hand from her hair. "I'm trying, but your hair is really knotted."

Amane began to grow angry at his comment, "Well I'm sorry that my hair gets knotted when it's wet!" she folded her arms across her chest. "My hair is usually perfectly soft and not knotted."

Finally, Kid removed his hand from her hair and Amane began to brush her hair with a comb that she always carried around with her for just-in-case purposes. Kid looked over at the clock, "It's almost nine. It's already really dark outside."

"I should head home. The twins are probably getting hungry and they can't cook to save their lives." Amane said as she began to pick up her clothes and head towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Kid said walking over to her.

"No, I'll be fine." She replied.

Kid ran up and stood between Amane and the door and crossed his arms. "Either I go with you or you stay here."

Amane sighed and tried to get past him, but he continued to block her way. Suddenly, she saw a flash of lightning out the window and heard a crash of thunder.

"I think I'll stay here." She said backing away from the door.

"Well where would you like to sleep?"

"Uhm… In a guest room?"

"Oh they're all a mess. Patty trashed them. I need to fix that later."

"How about on the couch?"

"No, it's not very comfortable to sleep on. I learned the hard way."

Amane sighed and shook her head, "Where's your room?"

"Over here." Kid replied leading her to his room. "Why?"

Amane walked over to his bed and jumped into it. "This is a nice bed… I'll sleep here!" she stated, a huge grin on her face.

"Why?" Kid asked curiously.

"This is a nice bed and I don't like being alone when there's a thunderstorm." Amane replied.

Kid sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Okay fine, just don't kick me off of the bed…. Amane?" he turned around and saw that the small witch was already fast asleep. "That was fast." He said.

Kid changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed only to be kicked off by Amane. Standing up off of the ground, he climbed back into bed and laid down right next to her. He wrapped his arm around her arms and waist and tried his best to prevent her from kicking him or punching him so that he could actually get a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile, over at the DWMA, one of the witches was conversing with Lord Death.

"So we're officially at war now." Lord Death asked, it being more of a statement than a question.

The witch nodded, "You have until the end of this month to be prepared."

"That only gives us a week and a half." Lord Death argued.

"You have until the end of this month." The witch repeated before leaving.


	14. Just a Chance

Liz slammed open the door to Kid's room, "Kid, wake up!"

Kid slowly rolled onto his back and looked at Liz, squinting at the bright light that began to flood his room. As he rolled onto his side, he pulled his covers over his head, unknowingly pulling the covers off of Amane. Liz jumped slightly in surprise and began to wonder why she was here with Kid and why she was wearing her clothes. Well she knew that she was here in this house, since she saw her wet clothes earlier and decided to dry them for her, but she had no idea that she was going to walk in on this. Amane began to shiver slightly and pulled the covers over herself again, pulling it off of Kid. This went back and forth for a little while longer before Amane sat up and glared down at Kid.

"Give me the damn sheets you terd!" she shouted angrily as she yanked the covers away from him.

Kid also sat up and returned her glare as the two began fighting over the sheets. Amane tilted her head slightly and noticed that Kid was sitting close to the edge of the bed and an evil grin grew upon her face. A devilish look was in her eyes and she let go of the covers right when he tried his best to yank the covers out of her hands, causing Kid to fall backwards off of the bed. She army crawled over to his side of the bed and looked down at him. He was lying on the ground in a tangled jumble with the covers.

"Uh… Kid?" Liz asked wondering if he already forgot that she was there.

Kid sat up and began to untangle himself from the covers, "What do you want, Liz?"

"We're already half an hour late for school." She informed.

Kid quickly stood up and as he started to walk forward he tripped over the covers. Amane burst out laughing and got out of bed and helped him up.

"Well we'll leave as soon as I'm ready and make sure that everything in the house is perfect."

"We don't have time for this, Kid!" Liz shouted. She then turned to look at Amane. "I saw your clothes were wet so I decided to wash them and they're in the dryer right now. It should be finished."

"Thanks." Amane said as she ran off to go get changed.

"Hurry up, Kid!" Liz shouted.

"Yeah, hurry!" Patty giggled as Liz slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later Kid and Amane were dressed. Before Kid could begin fixing his house to make sure everything was perfectly symmetrical, Liz and Patty dragged him out of the house followed by Amane. The whole way to the DWMA Kid had tears streaming down his face as he yelled out things about perfection and symmetry and how he was nothing without his symmetry.

"Three white stripes." Amane coughed.

Kid stopped crying and his eyes grew wide. Not too long later the tears began streaming down again, this time it seemed like they were waterfalls coming out of his eyes. Amane and Patty began giggling as Kid began ranting about how he was trash and Liz sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry we're late… again." Liz said as Maka and the others met up with her.

The twins came out of the crowd and tackled Amane with a hug. "There you are!" they shouted.

"Why so excited to see me?" she asked.

"Now that we found you, you can go make us food." Masahiro said.

"Yeah we didn't have dinner or breakfast." Masanori said.

"Why couldn't you two just use the money that's hidden behind the clock and go out to eat?" Amane asked.

The twins slowly looked at each other before they began fighting.

"I told you we should've used the money!"

"Well I couldn't find it!"

"It was behind the clock!"

"Which one!"

"What do you mean which one!"

"We have a clock for every room!"

"That can't be too many clocks."

"We have 14 rooms not including all the ones in the basement…"

"Why do we have so many rooms?"

"Would you two shut up!" Amane shouted angrily.

"Could everyone just calm down, please?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know that the upcoming war has everyone on edge, but we have to concentrate." she then turned to look at Amane. "Are you in the condition to fight?"

Amane nodded. "Yes."

"Well we were just informed by Lord Death that we have until the end of this month to be ready." Maka said.

"Let's get started on our training." Soul said.

"We'll beat them senseless! Yahoo!" Black Star shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Well this is going to be fun." Amane stated sarcastically.

"Who's fighting me?" Black Star asked, excited.

"I will." Amane stated.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

Amane glanced over at her and nodded before looking back over at Black Star, "Remember when I first arrived at this school?"

Black Star began to think for a moment, growing more and more frustrated with every second. Tsubaki sighed then leaned toward Black Star and whispered in his ear, "You tried to fight her."

"Yeah I remember!" Black Star said.

"Well we never finished our fight." Amane stated.

"Well that's not really counted as training… is it?" Maka asked.

"Can't this wait until after the war?" Kid asked.

Amane shook her head, "Better now than later."

"That's right! Yahoo!" Black Star shouted. "Let's get this started!"

"Can it wait until we get to the training grounds?" Amane asked.

Black Star pouted a bit then folded his arms, "Fine."

When they arrived at the training grounds everyone stood off to the side as Amane and Black Star were getting ready to fight. Tsubaki and the twins transformed into their weapon forms. Pretty much everyone was sitting except for Soul who was leaning against a tree and Kid who was worrying more than he should. If he can't get her out of this small fight then how was he going to convince her to not participate in this war? And would she be okay fighting against Black Star? Liz looked up at Kid and saw the worry in his eyes and his hands balled in to fists.

"Hey, Kid, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kid replied as he watched the fight commence.

They seemed evenly matched for a while, Amane refusing to use her witch powers and Black Star not having Tsubaki change weapon forms. Their fight was purely strength and strategy. Black Star jumped over Amane's head and she jabbed up with one of her spears. He threw back one end of his chain scythe and the tip of Amane's spear got stuck in the chain, yanking it out of her hands. Turning around, she took hold of her spear once more and pulled it, getting it out of the chain. Their fight continued on until finally one of them fell due to exhaustion. When Amane hit the ground she closed her eyes then sighed before looking up at Black Star who wasn't close to being as tired as she was, "You win, Black Star." she stated.

Kid ran over and helped Amane stand up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Amane laughed and looked up at him smiling, "Well duh."

For the rest of the month, every alternated who they would be training with, alternating every three days and on occasions training with someone that wasn't in their group. The day of the war came so much sooner than everyone expected. Emotions were high, so many people were in panic, and there were so many questions running through everyone's mind. Will we make it? Who will win? What would happen to us and the school if we lost? And as many times as they asked themselves and their friends these questions, there would be only one answer, just wait and see.

No one wanted all this to be over more than Amane. After all the people she's met and all that she's been through with them, she just wished that all this would just disappear. That it would vanish into thin air as if this was all a dream, well more of a nightmare. She could feel her heart beating so much faster than usual. This was either due to fear or exhilaration, she wasn't sure which.

Everyone went over with each other the plan, hoping and praying with all their hearts that the plan would go perfectly and nothing bad would happen. They all made their way out to the desert just outside Death City and tried to get as far away from the city as possible without being too far away. It was not that long of a wait before they saw the witches approaching them in the distance. Right then, everyone knew that there was no going back. There was no stopping now. The fight and the deaths it will cause are now officially inevitable. As the enemy forces drew closer and closer, the tension was more easily felt. When the witches were just about a half mile away, they stopped. There was a silence that seemed to last a lifetime, but was only a couple of seconds. And then, the fighting began.

As Amane made her way forward, knowing that her only goal was to kill the Grand Witch, she thought that it was the perfect time to just think. What is it that she would think about? Life. Doesn't everybody when they know that death could grab them by their arm at any moment and pull them into the black abyss, dragging them down further and further, never to return to life again? She began to reminisce about all the fun times she's had with her friends, even the times where they temporarily hated her for being a witch. She thought about how she was before she met them. And she wished that she remembered to thank them for everything that they had done for her. Before she had met them, she felt somewhat dead. Like there was no meaning to her life. And now, she feared death more than ever, but not for herself; it was for all the people that she had dragged into this mess. If there was just a chance, that she would make it out alive. If there was a small chance that all there friends would be okay. If there was a chance that everything will be alright, that chance, whether it be big or small, was all she needed to keep going forward. Knowing that there was a chance for her to fix all her mistakes to end this suffering, was all the motivation she needed.

Losing isn't an option. Winning this war isn't optional either. It is required.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to post this. I've just been so busy. I'm excited and sad that this story is so close to being finished. If you were wondering why I didn't describe the fight scene as much is because I wanted you, the reader, to use your own imagination for it. Sometimes I like to use my imagination for it rather than read what happens. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	15. Who Wins? Final Chapter

**_Warning_**_ This chapter is the last chapter of the series and contains character deaths. And there's a slight MakaxSoul. Enjoy!_

Everyone was fighting their hardest, desperate to win and afraid to die. Black Star was fighting off all the witches to the left of Amane and Maka was fighting off the ones to the right while Kid protected her back.

On Black Star's side, there were quite a few witches who kept ganging up on him. Each using spells that either made him fall or make his attacks miss. Tsubaki had transformed into all of her different weapon forms in less than four minutes. It seemed like no matter what attack plan he had, they always ended up in failure and he would come back to square one. He managed to kill two of the witches, but with each one he killed, there would be one or two more to take that witch's place. He threw his chain scythe at a witch who easily dodged it. Yanking on the chain, he pulled it back and tried again.

As he tried to fend off all the witches, he failed to notice that he was beginning to be surrounded. A witch came up behind him and, before he had the chance to stop it, she slashed at his arm. The witch that cut him wasn't able to get away, though. A large blade was thrust through the stomach of the witch. The person holding the weapon was a male in his 30s. He had a dark skin tone and his hair was so short that he looked nearly bald. The man's muscles stood out, but nothing stood out more than his hands. One was normal while the other was some metal contraption that was attached to the stub on his arm. He withdrew his gigantic weapon, which seemed to be kind of a cross between a changdao and a panabas, from the witch.

"Young man, I believe that you should get that arm fixed." He informed in a voice so deep that one would start to wonder if that's his real voice.

"I'll be fine. Nothing can slow down Black Star!" he stated proudly as he held his arm.

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

Black Star took a moment to look down at his arm and noticed that the witch had cut down to the bone. If it hadn't been for the man killing the witch, he would've lost his arm. In fact, if he doesn't get it fixed now, there would be no arm to fix later.

"I can't abandon my spot though." He said.

"I'll take over. Just go get that arm fixed." The man replied.

"Yeah, I think that's best, Black Star." Tsubaki agreed.

He hesitated a moment before he too agreed and left, but not before informing the others that a stranger who saved him would be taking his place.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul were beginning to fall behind. The number of witches seemed to double with every passing second and to their dismay, a large group of evil humans were beginning to gather. Maka ran faster to catch up to her team. A bright light shone in the sky and saw Kim write the words Team Eta Down in the smoke trail that she left with her weapon. She made her way over to Amane and stopped her.<p>

"Why are we stopping?" Amane asked.

"We can't continue like this. It'd be faster to just let you and someone else go ahead." Maka informed.

Amane was beginning to protest, but looked up to the sky to read that Team Kappa and Gamma needed assistance. She looked to Maka and sighed, "Help the others. Kid and I will go ahead."

"Do I stay back and help the girl?" the large man who took Black Star's place asked.

"I think it's best if you do… uhm… What's your name?" Amane asked.

"Toussaint." He stated.

"Thanks for helping out. Come on Kid, let's go." Amane said then ran off with Kid.

"Soul Resonance." She said as she tossed her weapons in the air and pulled the red ribbon off of it. Rather than tying her hair up in a ponytail with the ribbon, she tied it around her two daggers. They began to glow and the handles lengthened by 2 inches and the blades we're almost more than half the size of Amane. Her weapon now looked like a large completely black cross with red ribbons wrapped all around it for both decoration and to hold the two weapons together. Kid looked over at Amane and her weapon with wide eyes.

"I didn't know your weapons could do that." He said.

"Neither did I. I found out last week when we were practicing our soul resonance and I messed up." She replied happily.

"Nice mess up." He chuckled.

As Amane and Kid came closer to the Grand Witch Maka and Toussaint were fighting off the evil humans. Maka slashed at the witches and the evil humans. When she was being surrounded to the point that she could barely move, she knew that she couldn't wait any longer. After running through it in her mind for a few seconds, she positioned herself in the perfect spot and preformed witch hunter, wiping out all enemies within a ten foot radius. Right when she was beginning to think that it would get easier after that, a witch that had just avoided the attack stabbed a needle into the back of Maka's arm. Turning around she quickly killed the witch and took the injection needle out and threw it to the ground.

"Soul, what the hell was that!" she asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." He replied.

Just then, another witch, who very much resembled a wolf, grabbed Maka by her arm and threw her to the ground. Maka quickly turned on her back to look up at the wolf like witch.

"Immobilize." The witch stated and her eyes began to shine a golden color.

No matter how hard Maka tried, she couldn't turn away; she couldn't look away from those eyes. When she tried to lift up her weapon and attack, she couldn't. Her arms wouldn't move.

A satisfied smile made its way onto the witches face as she saw that her spell was a success. The spell would only last a few more minutes, before the effect wore off and she couldn't take her eyes off of the girl or let something get in the way of her line of sight for more than three seconds or else the spell would be broken. Reaching over, she picked Maka up by her hair. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out an injection needle.

"I could just kill you right now to get it over with, but I'd rather see you suffer first." The witch said.

Soul began to panic more than Maka was. Quickly he transformed back into his human form. He held Maka's hand, his fingers intertwined with hers and he left an arm still as the blade. Swinging his arm around, he cut the needle through the center, but in the process of doing that, he had to cut Maka's hair. He swung his arm again and cut right through the middle of the witch, smirking when he saw her astonished face. Changing his arm back to normal, he turned around and helped Maka to her feet and held her close.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, but… YOU CUT MY HAIR!" Maka exploded.

Soul sighed and transformed back into his weapon form, "And right when I thought I was going to get a thank you."

* * *

><p>Amane could tell she was getting very close. Stabbing the bottom blade into a witch in front of her, she jumped onto her weapon so that one of the side blades cut into another witch. As she ran forward, she ripped her weapon out of the ground. Somewhere along the way, she ended up losing Kid, leaving her all alone. And she came to a quick stop when she finally spotted the Grand Witch. Before she could bet mobbed by the many witches that surrounded her, the Grand Witch held up a hand, signaling them to stop. A smile came across the witch's face which caused Amane to shudder.<p>

"You made it. What an absolutely wonderful surprise." She said.

"Well then, old hag, are we going to end this or not?" Amane spat.

The witch laughed, "Oh what an impatient girl."

Amane clutched her weapon tightly and ran forward and swung at the witch, who, to her dismay, easily dodged it. From the corner of her eye, she saw the witch throw a dagger that was hidden in her sleeve. She tried to dodge it, but ended up getting a cut on her arm. Amane knew that the witch was refraining from using magic since it was possible for Amane to steal it. Reaching up, she gently touched the necklace that had been given to her long ago. She tucked it into her shirt, knowing that it would be easy for the Grand Witch to cut its chain. She continued swinging at the witch, but was only able to land a few hits. Her head began to feel as if it was throbbing and she fell to her knees. Of course, it was the poison and it started to take effect at the worst possible time. During this short time of weakness, a witch was able to sneak up on her and stab her with a needle, injecting a bit more of the poison. Amane was able to kill the witch and destroy the needle before any more of it could enter her body.

The Grand Witch watched Amane stand back up in frustration. She didn't like what she saw; she didn't like it at all. Completely forgetting about the necklace that Amane had, she used her magic. A bright green began to come out of her sleeves and they shout out at Amane, and wrapped around her. Some of the magic got sucked into the necklace, but the rest remained there. They began to burn Amane's skin and she began ripping all of the green magic off of herself. When it was all gone, her body was covered in burns, some worse than others. She staggered forward a bit before she ran forward and swung her weapon so that the bottom blade cut into the ground and threw dirt and the Grand Witch, getting it into her eyes. If the Grand Witch was allowed to play dirty, so was she. She stopped where she was and swung her weapon at the witch.

"SOUL!" Amane heard someone scream. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Maka who had yelled.

The scream was enough to throw off Amane's attack and allow the witch some time to move. The attack was somewhat successful, cutting off the witch's right arm. Amane shouted random profane words and continued to swing at the witch. She began to grow very tired and she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The witch walked over to her calmly and kicked her in the stomach.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight." She said.

Amane coughed and struggled to get up, but ended up falling back to the ground. The Grand Witch pulled out a short sword, her magic wrapped around it. As she brought down the sword upon Amane, she shouted in anger as someone got in the way. Masanori had transformed into his human form and took the hit for her. Blood splattered onto Amane's face, but she didn't care, she was too distracted by what had just happened. She watched in horror as Masanori fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Damn you!" Masahiro shouted, as he lunged forward at the witch and stabbed her in the stomach. He felt a monstrous pain in his chest and he looked down to see the sword.

"Just returning the favor." The witch sneered.

Tears began pouring out of Amane's eyes as she looked away, not wanting to see any of this anymore. 'I was so close!' she thought angrily, 'I was so damn close!' She looked back up just in time to see a large gun pointed at the witch's head.

"Scum like you belong in hell." Kid stated then pulled the trigger.

All the witches screamed in horror as they saw their leader killed. Some had already run off in fear during the middle of the fight. Amane pulled the necklace out of her shirt and placed the crystal to the Grand Witch's soul, absorbing it. Looking over at Masahiro and Masanori, she realized that only one could be saved, because one had already been lost permanently. Masanori held his brother's body close to himself, tears streaming down his face and falling onto Masahiro's face. Amane crawled over to her friend and pushed herself into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. Kid heard screaming and looked around. What he saw caused him to panic and he shook Amane. She glanced up at him as he helped her stand up. He pointed over at Maka, and Amane began running over to her.

* * *

><p>Maka was on her knees crying over Soul's body, a large wound on his stomach. Soul had his hand on her cheek and she had her hands placed over top of it.<p>

"Soul, don't go." Maka cried.

"I'll be fine." Soul said, "I just want you to know that… I love you."

This caused even more tears to form in her eyes, "I love you too Soul." She whispered her words barely audible. She felt Soul's hand slip away and saw it fall to his stomach.

Just then, Amane and Kid came running up, by that time Liz and Patty were already back in human form. Amane knelt down next to Soul, Maka glaring at her the whole time. Amane took off her necklace and held it over Soul's wound.

"Revive." She whispered.

The crystal on the necklace began to glow along with Soul's wound. In a matter of seconds, his wound was healed, but had she helped him in time? Everyone watched hesitantly, waiting for some sign of him being alive. As they began to lose hope, they saw his hand twitch then his eyes slowly opened.

"Soul!" Maka shouted as she threw her arms around him.

Amane smiled at the two, but as usual, received a glare from Maka, though this glare didn't hold as much hate. "I still despise you, but I'll learn to like you. It'll take time though. And… thank you." Maka said.

**Two Days Later**

A funeral was held for all of those who had died during the war. Lord Death stood in front of everyone, holding a sheet of paper.

"We had successfully killed the Grand Witch and won the war, but we had lost so many in the process. On this day we grieve the loss of our comrades, our friends, and the ones we loved most. Here I have a list of all who had died…" Lord Death began.

As he began reading off the names, Amane tuned him out. She looked down as she clutched the end of her black dress. Some of the names that Lord Death spoke weren't completely tuned out. She heard the names, Ox Ford, Azusa Yumi, Black Star, and Masahiro. Amane began to think back to when she discovered that Black Star had been killed. He wasn't able to get his arm fixed since he stopped halfway there to aid a team in need of help. His arm was completely cut off and was outnumbered. Her thought's then turned to the stranger, Toussaint. He wasn't actually much of a stranger. He was the meister of the man who had helped her find her way to Kid's house. Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Lord Death who had just finished. He nodded, signaling that now was the time that people would place a flower or a bouquet of flowers on the graves.

Masanori stood up and walked over to his brother's grave, followed by Amane. After she had placed a flower on his grave, she left to go to Black Star's grave. Masanori did not follow, simply stating that he would sit with his brother for a bit longer. Tsubaki had just placed a bouquet of flowers on Black Star's grave when Amane arrived. They stood in silence for a bit before Amane turned to look at Tsubaki.

"So what will you do?" she asked.

Tsubaki was silent for a moment before looking over at Amane, "I'm going to continue attending the academy, but I'm not getting a new meister."

"I understand."

"Yeah, I could never replace Black Star."

Kid made his way over to them and took Amane by her hand. "It's time to go." He said.

Amane nodded and waved goodbye to Tsubaki. Liz, Patty, and Masanori said that they would just catch up to the two later, wanting to stay awhile longer. Kid and Amane began heading to his house.

"Amane, who will be the leader of the witches now that the Grand Witch is dead?" Kid asked curiously.

Amane looked up at Kid, "Me." she stated.

_**Author's Note**: The end! I'd like to thank all the people who had stuck with me through this whole story. I can honestly say that some of the past chapters could have been much better, but hey I'm a beginner. And I just discovered how to put those line things in, I'll make sure to use those in the future. I hope you all enjoyed. Please write a review! I enjoy criticism, but don't be mean about it. Love ya'll! 3_


End file.
